


Last Wish, I Can't Give Up

by PopZtart24



Category: Dream SMP- fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Betrayal in dreams, But this has been established, Dadza, Dream sucks, Emotional Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, Harmful Thoughts, He imagines it as actually holding and having Tubbo with him, Heavy abuse scene in third chapter, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Abuse, Mild Blood, Nightmares, Phil is panicked, Philza feels like a failure, Tears, The bees tell him things, The butcher gang found Techno's compass, This Is Fine, Tommy wearing Phil's oversized clothes gives me life, Tubbo as Schlatt, Tubbo doesn't know if Tommy is dead, Tubbo hears voices, Tubbo is hurt, Violence, Your Tubbo is Tommy's main source of comfort, also swearing lmao, angst with happy ending, based off yesterdays stream, family hugs, for legal reasons, hypothermia kind of, i am not responsible for tears, i had to add that tag okay, i made my friend cry, i sent her a small excerpt and she cried, implied suicidal thoughts, no beta we die like logstedshire, not heavily depicted, seeing him hurt is sad, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, so tw- abuse, techno does care about tommy, thank you for all the kudos i literally cried this morning, there is now a song, there is warnings of where these scenes start and end, tommy can't remember what tubbo looks like, you got a fluffy chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopZtart24/pseuds/PopZtart24
Summary: Tommy escapes from Logstedshire, and almost freezes in the cold. He winds up at Techno's place, where Phil tends to him just like he did when Tommy was younger.
Relationships: No Relationships, just family fluff - Relationship
Comments: 100
Kudos: 780





	1. Last Wish, I Can't Give Up

Tommy grasped his chest, the stinging salty tears flowing down his cheeks.  
He’s been suffering for way too long.

Dream had just blown up Logstedshire, his current home, everything he worked towards while being in exile. Tommy’s legs dangled over the edge of the makeshift log tower he created. He kept mumbling over and over to himself.

“Dream just came here to watch me.” 

“He never cared, he lied to me. He makes me blow up my stuff. Why with the explosions?”

Why, why, why?

The sounds of the explosions still rung through his ears, his breaths were rapid and short, why was the pattern always the same?

Dream blows up L’manberg, Wilbur blows up L’manberg, Dream blows up Logstedshire…

It was a never-ending cycle of trauma. There was one time where Tommy begged Dream not to use TNT for his daily enjoyment of blowing up all of his stuff. Dream scoffed and laughed at him, and the TNT went off.

The feelings he felt when he heard those loud explosions again horrified him.

The ringing, the pounding in his chest everytime one would go off, the screams, the blood, the images of his friends being ripped away from him one by one--

Tommy was torn away from his horrid memories when he saw a teardrop fall, it fell off his face, and off the log, going down like a simple raindrop when it began to rain. He wiped away his teary eyes, and stood up. He knew what he needed to do. 

His body left flat ground as he jumped off of his makeshift tower, the feeling of falling familiar, yet scary. Nothing underneath him but the fresh air.

He lands with a splash into the pool of water below, pain shot through him. It was painful to drop that far, even if he landed in water. His back was aching in pain, as he swam up to the surface and took in a deep breath of fresh air. 

As he climbed his way out of the water, his clothes stuck onto his back, he stood on flat ground. He limped a bit before the pain subsided, and walked over to a chest, huffing, he knew he’d have to start over.

But it’s not as if he’s going to stay in Logstedshire. He can’t. When he opens the chest though, to his surprise, lays Netherite boots, leggings and a helmet. He chuckles a bit in surprise and happiness.

“Looks like I won’t have to start from scratch!” 

He grabs the armor, putting some of it on, and taking the diamond tools that were also stowed away in this chest. 

He takes in a deep breath and starts to walk, not knowing exactly where he’s going, but farther away where he can start over, and where Dream won’t be able to find him.

His back still throbs, but he marches forward through the small forest that surrounds him, and into a cold, snowy biome. The chill hits him immediately, and he grabs his arms, the cold nipping at his skin.

“FUCK I hate ice biomes!” The blonde yelled out to nobody. He huffs out, and continues to walk, telling himself there’s oughta be a village nearby so he can get warm clothes or something.

The snow was calmer at first, but as he went deeper through the snowy wasteland, the wind picked up, and his feet had gone completely numb. He held his arms, trying desperately to keep in some sort of heat as the cold no longer nips at his skin, but claws at it.

Tommy’s mind was racing, each step he took was excruciating. His eyes started to water, as he felt fresh tears stream down his face. They were barely even warm, but it felt nice nonetheless. His vision blurry from the tears, he didn’t notice a small bump in front of him, and ended up tripping. 

He yelled out in pain, as his ankle rolled back, and his already burning arms landed in the snow. It felt so cold, and so surreal, he laid there, wide eyed, staring into nothing. 

The tears kept falling. 

All he could think of in that moment was Tubbo. He thought of how whenever weather would be like this, they’d wear matching sweaters, and drink hot cocoa together. They didn’t have a care in the world. 

Christmas was approaching and he knew he’d spend it alone. But if there was any chance he could ask for one single present…

...it would be to give Tubbo one last hug.

The moment Tommy thought of his wish, he choked up a bit before letting out miserable sobs. His ears, his arms, every part of his body stabbed by the piercing cold. His mind told him to give up, to let his body rest. Sit in silence and wait for the cold to finally take him away.

But a small voice in the back of his head, a warm comforting voice whispered for him to stand. It told him how much he was worth, that it couldn’t end now, not without seeing Tubbo again. The voice back there got louder, and finally, Tommy gritted his teeth and forced himself to his feet, his ankle begging for him to rest.

But Tommy trudged along. He didn’t know how many steps he had taken before he saw the light. 

It looked so warm, and it had to be shelter, he didn’t care who’s it was or what was inside. Adrenaline hit him, as he limped into a slow run. 

The house came into view and he stopped. 

It’s Techno’s house.

His tyrannical older brother who betrayed him. He killed Tubbo, he spawned not one, but two withers. Some of the most dangerous monsters ever known. 

Tommy knew that he had no choice but to enter if he wanted to live, so he walked slowly to the side of the house, next to his horse’s Carl’s, stable. He opened the side door, and slammed it behind him before collapsing to the ground.

Inside the small basement was warmth.

He didn’t know where it came from, but it felt heavenly, and almost a bit too much. His skin throbbed from the cold as he sat in a corner, holding himself softly as he warmed up.

When he was finally able to stand, he knew he would have to hide. If Techno found him, who knows what he would do? His mind raced as he tried to think of something, but that's when he heard a voice outside. A familiar one too. 

Dad?

He had almost forgotten that Phil lived out here with Techno, and he felt slightly better. Would Phil understand? Would he keep him safe? As he stumbled to get to the door, his ankle gave out, and he fell onto the ground with a thud. Yelping in pain as his sore ribs and swollen foot were both making themselves present.

Phil must have heard this, because he heard steps and the door open, where he looked up, and saw his dad. His voice croaked out, “Hey, dad…” 

Normally, Tommy didn’t call Phil dad anymore, unless he was emotional or in pain, which in this case, he was both.

Phil gasped and got on his knees, pulling Tommy up as best he could, and wrapping him in a hug. “Tommy! Holy shit-- I-I- you look horrible! Here.” Phil lifted him up, holding him close just like he did when he was a tiny toddler. 

His dad went outside again, carrying him quickly through the main entrance. He placed him on the bed, and told him to stay. He quickly grabbed some medical supplies and turned back to his son.

Tommy’s skin was pale, it looked almost white.The tips of his fingers and his lips had turned blue. His hair was a tangled mess, and there was still some snow stuck in it. His shirt was almost unwearable, torn to shreds and exposing his skin. His ankle, now that he had pulled the netherite boot off of, was horrible. It was red and purple and was swollen. He had no idea how he raised his son to be so reckless, but here he was, looking like he was going to die.

Phil finally took notice of his face, and his heart sank. The bags under his eyes were dark purple, and any joy, bitchy attitude, or any sort of normal Tommy emotion was gone from them. His cheeks and nose were red from the cold, and stained with tears. 

He immediately took off his own coat, and draped it over his son. “Tommy, how did you end up here?! I-I mean, fuck dude, you look horrible! Wh-where’s Dream?”

Once the name Dream came out of Phil’s mouth, Tommy flinched, burying himself into the coat and putting himself into a position of self-defense. This caused Phil’s heart to shatter. Why hadn’t he done something sooner? Why hadn’t he noticed Tommy had gotten to such a horrible state.

“Shhhhh, no, no, I’m so sorry Tommy, it’s okay, he’s not here, it’s just me. I’m going to tend to your wounds okay? Let me know if it hurts too much, alright?” The older blonde haired man told him, trying to comfort him as best he could.

Tommy nodded, after he had calmed down a bit, he started to sob, letting the tears run down his face. He hadn’t cried in so long, he hadn’t cried in front of someone in so long. He didn’t after being exiled, after the abuse from Dream, after the abandonment, the thoughts, the fear, after nobody showed up to his party.

He had every right to cry, as Phil wrapped up his swollen foot, he tried to comfort him. He reassured him that Techno wouldn’t be mad, and told him that he would keep him safe.

Phil gave Tommy a golden apple from one of the chests and kneeled down in front of him on the bed. He placed a comforting hand on his knee, “I’m going to grab my old clothes for you to change into, alright?” 

Tommy nodded and Phil stood up, turning around and exiting the front door, heading to the basement, where they kept all their storage things. He got out his old green outfit, minus the hat, and brought it bad to Tommy. He knew it would probably drown him, but it would keep him warm, and that’s what mattered.

Phil saw Tommy finishing up his gapple as he walked through the door, closing it behind him, sealing the cold air away. He approached Tommy and put the clothes on the bed next to him. “Do you need help changing?” Phil asked. 

“N-no… I-I-I’ll be fine…” Tommy’s quiet voice croaked out. It was the absolute opposite of the Tommy everyone knew. Phil had seen a softer side like this before, but never under such dark circumstances. He nodded to Tommy and went up the ladder to the top row, to dump a couple things in his ender chest, as well as give Tommy the privacy he needed. 

When it sounded like Tommy was finished, he climbed back down the stairs. The outfit absolutely flooded him, just as he predicted, and it made Phil let out a small chuckle. His ears perked at the sound of what seemed to be Technoblade, and he smiled. 

Techno entered the house holding his sword and his hair in it’s iconic braid. He announced his arrival before stopping, seeing Tommy sitting on the edge of one of the beds they had.

“Welcome back Techno, Tommy has decided to join us. I found him freezing to death in the basement, and brought him back up here.” Phil explained. Tommy sniffled a little and curled up, looking at Techno. Who had never seen him so weak.

“I-I’m sorry Techno… I didn’t mean to i-intrude… I-I-I’m sorry.” Tommy mumbled out, his voice still raspy and quiet from sobbing.

Techno seemed to be frozen in place. His eyes were wide, staring down at his younger brother as tears pricked at his eyes. His swords slipped to the floor as Techno dropped to his knees and pulled Tommy into a tight hug. He didn’t know how to feel about seeing his brother this way. A feeling shot through him telling him to protect him, even the voices agreeing to hurt the person who brought his brother down so low.

But everyone knew who it was. It was obvious. Nobody could manipulate the overconfident and cocky TommyInnit except for Dream.

“I’m sorry Tommy, I-I didn’t know it would get this bad... “ he choked out, trying to hold back the tears, “you’re safe here alright? We’ve got you, we’re here for ya okay?” Techno’s deep voice had gotten soft as he muttered the words to the trembling blonde he held in his arms.

Phil’s heart warmed at the sight, and he went over and held both his sons in a hug, the remaining living members of their family reunited again. He couldn’t be happier.

When they all pulled away, Tommy let out a long yawn, and Phil could see how exhausted the boy had become.

“Tommy, get some rest. Just lay down alright? You can finally relax okay?” Phil told him, letting him lie down on the bed, pulling the blanket over him.

Tommy nodded, “c-can I have m-my Tubbo…?” Phil looked at him a bit confused. “...’S in my right pocket of my old jeans…” He managed to yawn out, his eyelids heavy.

Phil nodded, looking in the pile of his clothes and pulled out a cold, silver compass. Over the front, a small piece of tape read “Your Tubbo”. Phil handed it to Tommy, who grabbed it and held it close to him, seemingly whispering something to it as he drifted off to sleep.

Once they were sure he was fast asleep, Techno looked over at Phil. “Phil… did, did Dream really do that to him?” 

“Why couldn’t I protect him…? For fuck’s sake he’s only 16 years old!” Phil sighed, sitting on the ground. Techno joined him, placing a hand on his dad’s knee.

“Hey, it’s alright. There’s nothing we could have done, even if there was, we can’t change that. We can protect him now. Dream is probably searching for him by now.”

“You’re right... “ he sighed, “well, we’ll have to keep an eye out.” Phil took off his hat, setting it next to him, while Techno untangled his braided hair. They sat in comfortable silence until it was interrupted by a mumbling, sleepy voice.

“I love you guys…..” The voice muttered out. Tommy was sleep-talking.

Techno let out a quiet laugh, before mumbling an ‘awww’.

Phil smiled, and went over to Tommy, placing a hand on his cheek.  
“Love you too, kiddo.”


	2. Chapter Two- Our Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi welcome to another chapter!
> 
> I am so blown away by all the kudos this got overnight, thank you all so much!
> 
> Techno finds Ghostbur out and about and the whole family is reunited, and Phil couldn't be happier.

As Tommy fell slowly asleep in the warm comfort of Techno’s cabin, he curled himself close to his Tubbo compass. Memories flickered through his mind as if he were channel surfing, and before long, he put himself into a deep sleep thinking about when him, Techno, Wilbur, and Phil still lived together.

~~Tommy was younger, about five years old. He had awoken from a nap and heard the tv on in the other room. He rubbed his eyes, yawning, as he climbed his way out of bed.

The air outside of his blanket was cold, so he decided to wrap it around himself as he walked into the living room.

There sat his two brothers, Wilbur and Techno.

Wilbur took notice of him, and his face cracked into a wide smile.

“Good evening sleepyhead!! You wanna come watch tv with us? Dad’s almost done with dinner.” His older brother asked, wearing one of his many sweaters, his iconic hair the same curly mess. Tommy made his way over to the couch and sat in between his two brothers. A hand came down and started to mess with his hair, he recognized it as Techno.

“Heya Tommy. You sleep alright?” The pink haired teen asked him. Tommy nodded, and Techno continued to play with his hair. Techno wasn’t the most social or loud person, but he was still a very caring brother. He definitely liked physical touch the most. He would always be playing with Tommy’s hair or cuddle him, and Tommy didn’t usually complain.

Tommy finally turned his head to the tv, seeing a random show displayed. He couldn’t quite tell what it was about, but he didn’t mind too much. 

Wilbur turned to see that nobody was really paying mind to the television, so he pulled out his guitar, resting on the side of the couch.

Both brothers turned to him, Tommy’s eyes wide and starry. “Wilby are you gonna play a song for us?!” The youngest clapped his hands together. Wilbur let out a chuckle, and started to tune his guitar.

“Yep! Is there a song you’d want me to play?” He asked, which caused Tommy to start bouncing in excitement.

“Play our song Wil! Our song!” Tommy pleaded. ‘Their song’ is the song hallelujah but Wilbur had changed the lyrics a bit. It had been a little bit since he played that song.

Wilbur pulled the guitar’s strap over him and started to strum the first chords.

_ ‘Well I heard there was a special home, _

_ Where a special family was born _

_ They sang and played and laughed all together _

_ Well this home exists, don’t you see? _

_ With Wilbur, Techno, Phil, and Tommy _

_ They’re my very special, beautiful family _

_ My family _

_ My family _

_ My family _

_ My family…’ _

As he strummed the final chords, Wilbur looked up to see Tommy hugging onto Techno, and he smiled at the sight. The entire time, he could hear his brothers humming along to the song. 

Wilbur set down his guitar and slid over next to Techno, wrapping both of them in his arms.

“I love you guys”

Tommy giggled at the feeling of both of his brothers being there with them. The moment was comfortable and so surreal.

“I wuv you Teno and Wilby!”~~

Tommy’s eyes fluttered open, they still felt heavy, and his body ached. He rubbed his eyes, and let out tired grunts as he sat up, looking around the room he was in. He saw his dad sitting by the fireplace, seemingly writing something. He turned and noticed Tommy.

“Good morning Tommy! How are you feeling?” Phil asked, standing up and discarding his notebook somewhere.

To tell the truth, Tommy still felt horrible, but at least he wasn’t out in the snow. His foot throbbed and he had a headache. He could feel his back pop when he sat up, and it caused him to wince. He suddenly felt cold, and didn’t quite understand why. 

“I… I feel better th-than before… b-but still not great” His voice croaked out. He hadn’t had anything to drink in a bit, and plus he had a morning voice, so it was a bit hard to understand him.

Tommy pulled the blankets up more to preserve more heat, and Phil brought him some water and some bread. 

“Let’s start with something light. Don’t want you throwing up.” Phil explained. He then proceeded to place a hand on his son’s forehead, and found that it was burning. “Oh my god Tommy, you’re temperature must be really high, you’re heating up!” He went over to the chests lined up on the walls and grabbed a health potion, bringing it over. 

“Here, drink this, it should help with the fever and lessen some of the pain. You’ll just need to lay down and rest today.” Phil told him, handing the potion over and sat on the end of the bed.

“Wh-where’s Techno…?” Tommy asked after finishing the red potion. It tasted like cherry medicine, not very good.

“He’s out and about, saying something about wanting to tame an arctic fox or whatever. He’ll be back soon enough.” His dad placed a comforting hand on his leg. “Why don’t you at least lay down, kiddo. Let your body rest.”

Tommy nodded and laid back, he propped the pillow up so he was still sitting up, because he didn’t really want to go back to sleep so soon. 

After a small while of Phil and Tommy talking, Techno approached the house, with someone beside him. When he entered the door, following behind him, was Ghostbur.

Tommy felt a little hurt seeing Ghostbur. He had abandoned him, just like everyone else.

“Found Ghostbur huddling scared near the cabin. Says he melts in the rain or snow, so I decided to bring him back here.” Techno explained, taking off his coat and putting away his tools.

“H-hello Phil… Tommy… well, what are you doing here? You were in Logstedshire weren’t you? I-I couldn’t exactly come back to visit you… I got lost…” The sad pale ghost muttered out.

“I-It’s… It’s fine, Ghostbur. I tried… to-to get away from D-Dream and ended up here…” The child muttered out. It was hard for him to say Dream’s name, because everytime he heard it, all he could think of was all those horrible things he had done to him.

Ghostbur didn’t quite seem to catch on, but Tommy never expected him to. 

His memory was terrible, and it only seemed to be getting worse. The poor man was trying. Tommy had heard that Fundy had yelled at him a few weeks back. He doesn’t seem too phased by any horrible things that happen though. 

Maybe it was something to do with his blue?

He’d give out this blue dye whenever things became tense. Everyone had always wondered why. But it made him happy, and it was just another strange thing Ghostbur would do, so nobody questioned it too much.

There was a weird silence throughout the room for a while, before Phil finally spoke up.

“The whole family is back together, maybe not under the happiest circumstances, but maybe we could celebrate with a nice dinner?” Their father suggested.

“That sounds like a wonderful idea Phil! We could all use a little cheering up, and if my memory doesn’t mistake me it has been a while since we’ve gotten together, hasn’t it?” Ghostbur responded. Techno looked over at him, scratching the back of his head.

“Yeah… for once, your memory serves you right. It’s been a long time since the family has been together.” 

Phil was ecstatic to see all of his sons at once again. He could just see the tiny versions of them, and looking at the people they’ve become. It made his heart swell with pride. Maybe some of them didn’t make the best decisions, but they’re still good people. 

It means a lot to Phil that he is still able to talk to Wilbur in some way. Everyday he asks himself what he did to deserve a ghostly version of his son that he killed. Why did he deserve to still see someone who meant so much to him? He had failed him, so maybe this was the world’s cruel way of showing him how he messed up?

Phil wasn’t sure, but he shrugged it off, standing up from the bed Tommy laid on and went to gather some things to make dinner.

“I know it’s not quite dinner time, but I want this to be nice, so we better start to prepare now.” Phil commented, digging through the chests to find ingredients. He was going to make some broccoli cheddar soup in some bread bowls. 

The other boys seemed to agree, and Techno went over to help out Phil, while Ghostbur sat at the end of Tommy’s bed.

“I’m sorry I didn’t come to your party Tommy… I truly am.” 

Tommy was a little shocked. He looked at his ghostly older brother. His white eyes always had tears coming down them, while a long red gash decorated his torso, bleeding over the yellow sweater he wore. 

That sweater…

“It’s alright, Wilbur, I mean Ghostbur… I just… Do you by any chance remember o-our song?” Tommy stumbled out. Wilbur sat there for a second, staring into the distance. 

“D-do you mean the family one… that I sang all the time when I was about 15?” Ghostbur asked.

Tommy got extremely excited. “Yes! Yes, that’s the one! To the tune of hallelujah, you said you loved changing the lyrics of that song, it’s L’Manberg’s anthem as well!” 

Ghostbur began to chuckle at Tommy’s childness. He wasn’t that stupid. He knew that Tommy was sick and hurt. He was the exact opposite of how he remembered Tommy.

“Well… Techno, do you happen to have a guitar?” Ghostbur asked, referring to his pink haired elder brother.

Techno had been listening. He turned to Wilbur with a soft smile, before climbing up the ladder to the next floor. After a minute or two, he came down with a guitar in hand. He handed it to Ghostbur.

Ghostbur thanked him before slinging it around his chest, tuning it quickly.

“I’ll only play it if you sing along, Tommy. I-I don’t want to accidentally forget the words.” 

Tommy nodded, he picked up his compass that was buried somewhere beneath his blankets. He rubbed his thumb over the top and looked up at Ghostbur again with a genuine smile.

Ever since his dream, he couldn’t get the song out of his head, and seeing Wilbur play it would mean so much to him. Tommy crawled towards Ghostbur and laid his head on his shoulder. Ghostbur’s touch was cold, but it was strangely comforting. 

The first chords came from the guitar.

_ ‘Well I heard there was a special home,’ _

The two started the song, softly as they began to get on beat.

_ Where a special family was born _

Phil turned from the furnace he was in front of and smiled at his two sons.

_ They sang and played and laughed all together _

Techno began to hum the tune under his breath.

_ Well this home exists, don’t you see? _

_ With Wilbur, Techno, Phil, and Tommy _

Tommy couldn’t stop the stupid smile that was spread across his face, he felt so happy. Phil and Techno joined for the last lines of the song.

_ They’re my very special, beautiful family _

_ My family _

_ My family _

_ My family _

_ My family…’ _

As the guitar and voices went silent, there was a bittersweet silence.

Phil grabbed Techno’s hand as he pulled all his son’s into a hug. It felt so familiar and he never wanted it to end. This was his family, no matter how shattered or messy it was, it was perfect to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO!  
> This was a fluff chapter, and I decided to make it all fluff before we add in some angst because Dream is still a bitch that exists in this world. ;)


	3. Chapter Three- Hunting and Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno and Tommy go out hunting together to bond after Tommy has healed up enough. After getting lost though, Tommy is attacked by someone he never wanted to see again.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING:  
> There is a HIGHLY abusive scene in here, and to protect anyone who isn't comfortable, I will put a warning of when it starts and when it ends. I will then put a small explanation of what you missed that could have been important. Nothing graphic will be explained. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter >;)

After the nice performance, the family sat together and enjoyed their lovely dinner. Banter throughout the dinner table ensued and it was just like old times.

Tommy and Ghostbur going back and forth, calling each other teasing names, Tommy getting way too heated over it. Techno being quiet, but being dragged into the conversation only by telling the two to shut up. 

Afterwards, they discussed what they should do next. Ghostbur didn’t have anywhere to be or anything to do, so he said he’d help with whatever.

Techno looked at Tommy in his father’s old clothes. They drowned him. If he were to go outside the cabin, he’d need fitting clothes to travel better. This gave Techno the idea to make him a similar outfit that Phil and him had.

It was warm, it would help him travel better, so he and Phil got out the pattern. They knew that he’d probably be mad if it didn’t have more red on it, so they made the small cloak more red than white. 

It took them all night to finish, but when Tommy saw it, he was so grateful. He threw on the new clothes and checked himself out. It was just his size and it was comfortable and warm. He thanked Phil and Techno with a hug, and the day continued quiet and comfortable.

It had been a few days since then, and Tommy was finally feeling better. His ankle was still swollen, but he could walk on it without irritating it too much. His fever had quieted down and the color in his eyes returned slowly everyday.

This gave Techno an idea. He walked over to Phil, interrupting whatever train of thought was going through his head.

“Hey Phil, I thought that maybe I could take Tommy out hunting. I mean, it might be good for him to get out, and I’d be with him the entire time. He’s doing better and just wanted to do something with him y’know?” The eldest brother explained to his father.

“Hmmmm… Well, he is doing better, and we haven’t seen Dream or anyone else… Alright. That’s fine, you’d better go ask him about it though, and don’t stay out too late!” Phil compromised with him.

Techno nodded, agreeing and smiled, heading over to Ghostbur and Tommy on his second floor. He was pretty sure Ghostbur was teaching Tommy about various enchantments and the best ways to get them.

He climbed up the ladder quickly and hopped onto the next floor.

“Hey Tommy, I just wanted to ask if you would like to come hunting with me? If you’re feeling up to it of course. It’ll be a short and simple trip.”

Tommy’s eyes lit up at the idea of leaving the cabin for a bit. “Hell yeah I wanna come!” He stood up quickly, apologizing to Ghostbur and told him he’d be back soon, before going downstairs with Techno and getting together some weapons.

The two bid a goodbye to Phil, and went out the front door, into the cold, snowy biome. Tommy pulled the hood on the back of his cloak over him, the cold shocking him a bit. Techno chuckled.

“The cold is hard to get used to, but you’ll get there eventually. We should be good without armor especially since we won’t go out that far. Follow me.” The usual quiet and reserved Techno was talking a lot more. Maybe it was excitement, or leadership, trying to show where Tommy and him needed to go.

As they walked into the snowy forest, Tommy started to become more used to the cold. It was a hundred times better than the last time he’d been out in the snow, and the thought of that sharp clawing pain from the wind lingered in the back of his mind. 

As they stalked quietly through the forest, they found their first target. A small horde of sheep. There looked to be about five or six of them, and they hadn’t noticed the two humans yet.

Techno ushered Tommy behind a tree.

“I’ll point from this direction. We should be able to get at least one or two. You go around and start to scare ‘em from behind, leading them towards me, got it?” Techno explained to his younger brother, who was listening intently.

Tommy nodded as a response and found the best route to sneak around and scare the sheep. He crouched near a tree, close to one of the sheep in the herd. He shot out from the trees, making more than enough noise to startle all the sheep into the direction of their demise. 

Except there was one sheep who had run the other way. 

  
Tommy saw this as an opportunity to impress his brother, so he darted towards it, chasing it through into a small clearing, where he tackled the poor, smaller sheep to the ground. 

He pulled out his axe and made sure to let the sheep go out painlessly with one blow. He sheathed his axe back and kneeled down to pick up the carcass, when a rustle of the pine trees around him and a crunch in the snow echoed quietly in the air. 

  
Tommy shot up, standing straight. It could be another small animal, but it also could be something dangerous, so he stood guard. He kept his ears perked until a sharp pain rang throughout his healing back, pinning him to the ground.

A weight was kept on his back, pressing his face into the cold snow and a hand had his wrists. He couldn’t scream, the wind had been knocked from his lungs. So he turned his head slowly, and saw something that made his heart stop.

There behind him, holding him to the ground, was the man with the smiley face mask.

It was Dream.

Tommy’s breathing got heavy and fast, he didn’t know what to do. Techno had no clue where he was, and Tommy had no advantage here. There was no way he could escape.

He heard a low chuckle come from underneath the mask, as Dream tightened his grip on his wrists.

“I finally found you, TommyInnit. Did you think… Did you REALLY think that you could get away from me? You have nothing! And from the looks of it, you had a run-in with your brother. What? Did he not want you back? Did you steal from him and barely get away with your life? You’re pathetic.” Dream spat in his face, Tommy could barely see Dream’s mouth from under the mask.

Tommy didn’t have any words. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t speak, he didn’t know what Dream was going to do with him, but he knew it wasn’t anything good.

Of course Tommy knew that Dream spoke lies, because Techno did want him back. They were on good terms now. And the family was in a content place. He tried to struggle against Dream’s iron grip, only able to move slightly underneath him.

“D-Dream… please… please let me go…” Tommy begged, choking out each word. He tried to hold back the sobs forming in his throat. He was  _ so  _ close. He was almost free from Dream’s grip, and now the lime son of a bitch was here himself.

Dream seemed amused by his words. “I wouldn’t even  _ dream _ of that Tommy. You and I are going back to Logstedshire, except this time, you’ll be staying in an obsidian house. I will be providing your meals everyday, and if you don’t obey, then you won’t eat! Tommy, this was the FINAL straw, and I can’t wait to see you break down. The only person you’ll be able to depend on, is me. I will be the only other person you’ll see for god who knows how long!” 

Hot tears poured from Tommy’s cheeks. He’d be alone again. Nobody would come save him. Nobody could visit him-- they didn’t even in the first place. 

“Just in case you decide to try anything…” With one hand, Dream pulled out his sword from its sheath, holding it above his leg, and slamming the blade into his calf, just above his peroneal.

Tommy let out a choked scream, the pain burned. The blade was buried deep, and it hurt even more when Dream yanked the blade out, holding it to the side of him.

That’s when Tommy decided he had enough. He struggled, and moved as best he could before looking Dream directly in the eyes before saying, 

“I will  _ NEVER _ obey you.”

**(Start of heavy abuse towards Tommy, feel free to skip if you are uncomfortable with this subject)**

Dream’s mouth turned to an angry snarl, as he turned Tommy over onto his back, the wound leaking into the snow. He tackled Tommy and started to punch him repeatedly in the face.

There were other hits and sharp pains that rang throughout Tommy’s body, but after the first couple of punches, he checked out. His body went numb as he thought about the scene unfolding before him. How fucking stupid could Tommy be? He stood no chance against Dream. He felt tears and blood streaming from his face and he wanted to do something.

He wanted to cry.

He wanted to scream.

He wanted to sob.

_ Anything. _

He just wanted to be out of this situation. He wanted to see Tubbo again…

His mind brought him to the time, after the war on November 16th. After L’Manberg has been blown sky high. Where Tubbo and him sat on the bench, the nice tune of chirp playing in the background. There was noise around, talking about Connor, but Tubbo and him looked out to the night sky.

Tommy could see almost everything in his mind, and, Tubbo…

He couldn’t remember what Tubbo looked like. 

A black line all across his face, he couldn’t see him, he screams, WHERE DID TUBBO GO?!

WHY CAN’T HE REMEMBER?!

He tried to envision his best friend’s face one last time and saw horns.

Horns grew on the side of Tubbo’s head, as he told Dream to escort Tommy out of L’Manberg. His worst memory. He looked at him one last time, all he could see was Schlatt, where was Tubbo? Where was Tubbo? Tubbo? 

The tears went from streams to waterfalls, the only thing he could feel was them falling off his face. He didn’t know what Dream was shouting at him, or where he was injuring him, or even where he was. All he knew was that he deserved every second of this.

**(End of scene, you may continue from here, or go to endnotes to find a summary of what happened)**

His thoughts were ripped from him as the pressure on top of him was relieved, all he could hear was grunting and yelling. Someone else besides Dream was there.

It was Techno.

Techno, after noticing Tommy had gone missing, went into a blind panic. He ran around, calling his name, and tried to find tracks. He finally found some, and it led to one of the worst scenes Techno had ever stumbled upon.

There, on top of his brother, was Dream. Punching and beating the living shit out of him, and Tommy didn’t even fight back. He saw the wound in his leg, and the look on Tommy’s face broke him the most.

His eyes had turned back to the grey they were, and he didn’t even seem to be on this planet. They were wide open, staring up at the sky, tears falling from them as he was being abused.

He ripped out his axe, and even the voices in his head agreed with him for once.

_ GET THAT MOTHERFUCKER OFF OF TOMMY. _

Techno ran, and tackled Dream off of Tommy. He immediately went crazy, beating the bottom of his axe into Dream’s head, and punching him in the stomach. Dream got a couple of weak punches and slaps in, before he coughed up blood.

He struggled and squirmed as he reached for something in his pocket. He pulled out an enderpearl, but Techno didn’t even notice. He was focused. Blood for the Bloodgod. Blood for Tommy.

Dream threw the pearl farther into the forest, and vanished under Techno’s grip. He punched at the snow a few times before calming down, his chest heaving and his hands bloodied and sore. He was shot away from his thoughts and quickly turned to Tommy, who was still unmoving.

He pulled Tommy into his lap and held him close. 

“Tommy! Tommy?! I’m here, it’s okay come back to me, please, please come back. It’s going to be okay Tommy, I’ve got you now…” And for the first time in ages, Technoblade sobbed into his brother, shaking. He kept whispering things to him, and finally pulled away, grabbing the bandana kept in Tommy’s pocket. He quickly wrapped it around the stab wound and picked up the boy, now unconscious, in his arms.

Techno ran as fast as he could, his thoughts rushing and his heart pounding as he made his way back to Phil as quick as he could.

_ Please god,  _ he thought,  _ don’t take him from us. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***For those of you who skipped the scene***  
> Dream started to hurt Tommy, and while this happened, Tommy checked out, thinking of happier memories to distract him.  
> His mind led him to Tubbo, where he imagined the night after L'Manberg had been blown up. Suddenly, Tommy couldn't remember what Tubbo looked like, and his mind started to tell him he looked like Schlatt. He told himself he deserved everything and then we have Techno come and save the day.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading, and again, I will be continuing this, if you have any suggestions or ideas, I'd love to see them!


	4. Chapter Four- Blood For Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy heals up from the attack with the ever-loving support from his family  
> But Tommy has a nightmare that night, and he is comforted by two special things in his life he didn't know would comfort him so much.
> 
> Thank you so much for all the kudos! My friend gave me the prompt for the last line of the chapter so blame them if u are suffering lmao.  
> So far it's been a chapter a day, I'll try my best to keep up with that schedule!!! Hope you all are still enjoying this! If you have any suggestions-- I'd love to hear them! (I'm honestly winging it bc it was supposed to just be a oneshot ;-;)

The next thing Tommy remembers is waking up, and everything feels like death. His head was pounding, sharp stinging came from his leg, and every muscle and bone in his body was sore. He blinked his eyes open to fully wake up, and shuffled a bit

Phil immediately noticed and gasped pulling himself up and off the chair he was sitting on and rushing to Tommy’s side.

“TOMMY! TOMMY THANK GOD YOU’RE AWAKE!” Phil cried. Tommy took a good look at his dad’s face. It looked like he had been crying recently, his face was red and puffy and the tear stains were still present. His hair was messy and out of place and he wondered what happened.

That’s when he remembered everything.

Images flash through his mind of Dream stabbing him in the leg, pushing and beating him, and then all he remembers is the numbness. 

He grimaces. What happened after? Why does it hurt so much to move? Was he hurt that bad?

“D-Dad…?” He managed to stutter out.

“Hey, yeah, it’s me, you’re okay, it’s okay. Do you remember what happened?” Phil asked, running a hand through Tommy’s messy curly hair. Tommy nodded in response, leaning into his father’s touch.

Tommy could hear his brothers approaching, and the moment Techno saw him awake, Tommy saw an emotion that he hasn’t seen from the bloodgod in a long time.

It was sheer worry, concern, and love in his eyes. Techno dashed over to Tommy, leaning one knee on the bed, one on the floor, and in that awkward position, pulled his younger brother into his arms. 

“I’m so sorry Tommy, I’m so sorry I didn’t make it in time, you didn’t need to go through that. I… I’m sorry…” Techno started to break down after that, holding onto Tommy tightly as if he let go he would disappear.

Tommy melted into the hug, weakly lifting his arms around his brother, and they stayed like that for a little while. When Techno pulled off of him, Tommy gave him a reassuring smile.

“Techno… You saved me… You didn’t do anything wrong… I’d be dead if it weren’t for you.” Tommy admitted to himself and everyone else. He knew Dream’s intent wasn’t to kill him-- at least not yet-- but he probably would have died. He didn’t know how much longer he would’ve hung on.

Techno gave a stern nod, soft tears still streaming down his face. Ghostbur came to Tommy’s side and gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder. Tommy laid his head back down on the pillow as he was really tired, and shut his eyes. He could still feel the presence of everyone around him, and they all knew he must still be tired. His body needed all the rest it could get.

Tommy turned onto his side, it hurt a bit, but he relaxed into a more comfortable position. Phil rubbed circles into his back as he drifted back to sleep. 

_ But as he shut his eyes, the first thing he saw was Tubbo. _

_ But not Tubbo,  _ Schlatt _ Tubbo. _

_ He breathed heavily, the world around him seemingly dark and suddenly he was on the stage, the stage in L’Manberg. No, not L’Manberg, it was the stage in Manberg. The one where Schlatt was inaugurated, where Tubbo was executed, where Tubbo was… inaugurated. _

_ He saw the warped version of Tubbo his mind created, walking towards him, pushing him into a small cage, locking him in.  _

_ His heart rate quickened as he realized that Tubbo, his best friend was about to execute him. He cried out, pushing himself into the very back wall and huddling into a corner as best he could.  _

_ Instead of Techno coming to complete the job, it was Wilbur. Those insane eyes that he saw so much, that had gone crazed over the idea of blowing up L’Manberg. He cried as Wilbur pulled up the crossbow and aimed it straight towards him. _

_ He looked into Wilbur’s eyes, and then Tubbo’s. Tubbo had a crazed smile on his face, and no remorse could be seen in his expression. He pleaded one last time. _

_ “T-Tubbo, p-please! You don’t need to do this!” _

_ Tubbo looked him in the eyes. _

_ “Bye, Tommy” _

The arrow being released from the crossbow was heard and Tommy shot up in bed. His body responded in displeasure as pain shot through him, but Tommy didn’t care. He took in his surroundings, breathing heavily.

Ghostbur was the first to his side, it was nighttime so it made sense that Phil and Techno were asleep. Tommy curled into a ball and began to sob.

“Hey…! There’s- There’s no need to cry, it’s okay, it’s okay!” Ghostbur wrapped his arms around Tommy’s trembling form. He leaned into the touch and continued to sob, balling up the sweater Ghostbur was wearing in his fists.

An idea popped into Ghostbur’s head as he slowly let go of Tommy, drifting over to the side of the room, where Tommy’s Tubbo compass was lying on a small table. He brought it over to Tommy, placing it into his hands.

“Shh… look, everything’s gonna be okay. Tubbo and I are here with you alright?” Ghostbur whispered to Tommy, wrapping the teen back into his arms.

Tommy’s cries settled down. He didn’t know how much he needed to hear those words. He held his Tubbo close to him and leaned into Wilbur’s chest, closing his eyes. His cries had gone silent, but tears still streamed down his face while he hiccuped.

Ghostbur hummed quietly and rubbed Tommy’s back, lulling him into a comforting, peaceful sleep. 

The rest of the time he was asleep was peaceful and dreamless. Just a comforting darkness that was filled with warmth and the calmness of a deep sleep.

The next morning, Phil saw the sight of Ghostbur comforting Tommy in his sleep. He knew Ghostbur technically didn’t sleep, but he seemed peaceful. The scene made him happy, as he started to make some breakfast. He was going to head back to L’Manberg today, as Techno and Ghostbur should be fine handling taking care of Tommy for a little while.

He hoped he wouldn’t be gone too long, but he never knew. Something crazy was always happening over in L’Manberg.

The house was nice and quiet, and he took it in. The crackling of the fireplace was calming and the slight noise of buzzing from the bee farm made Phil relax. He never wanted the moment to end. He sat watching his sons while finishing all his packing.

But another pair of eyes was watching, with a pickaxe named toothpick gripped tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you for reading, any tags you think I need to add, lmk
> 
> If you have any suggestions, feel free to drop 'em in the comments! I usually respond quickly, unless I am asleep or not at home.


	5. You're Just the Next Schlatt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this came out kind of late~!!!!!! I had a family party today and literally had no time to write so I speed wrote this using my notes in like less than an hour.
> 
> Anyway, this chapter was supposed to be longer, but I'm going to make a longer chapter tomorrow for the second part of what was supposed to be in this one.
> 
> Summary: Quackity reports back to Tubbo and they plot a plan to take down Techno. Tubbo doesn't know if Tommy is safe, he thinks he is possibly dead.

Tommy groaned, the brightness of the sun woke him up, he didn’t know how much sleep he got, but he was glad that he was able to fall back asleep. Which reminded him, Ghostbur was still holding onto him, did he even sleep?

Oh well, Tommy appreciated it nonetheless.

He started to move around a bit, and Ghostbur let go of him moving so he floated above Tommy’s face.

“Good morning, Tommy! Did you sleep okay the rest of the night?” He asked, a sweet smile across his face. The Tubbo compass was still held close to Tommy’s chest while he rubbed his eyes.

“Yeah… I slept a lot better, thank you Ghostbur.” Tommy told him, starting to stretch his muscles. His whole body groaned in protest, and his back especially. Now that he thought about it, he probably had a broken rib.

Ghostbur floated over to a chest and pulled out a healing potion and some bandages. 

“I’m going to rewrap the bandages on your leg, we want it to heal correctly!” His ghostly brother said, smiling. He seemed to enjoy taking care of Tommy, and it warmed his heart.

His brother slowly unwrapped his leg, and that’s when he saw the stab wound for the first time. It was not comforting, to say the least. 

The wound was swollen and red, and the blade seemed to have immediately infected it, and the skin was a bit green and purple. Ghostbur also seemed to grimase this. He poured a health potion over a cloth and cleaned the still open tender flesh. 

It hurt a lot less than Tommy thought it would. He sighed as the bandages were wrapped around his wound and Ghostbur looked up at him slightly worried.

“As you might’ve guessed, the wound was infected, Techno told me that he was going to work on getting the infection out later today. D-don’t worry though! We’ll put a strength potion over the skin! It’ll make your skin tougher so you’ll barely feel it alright? And Techno is a professional. We were worried, but he’s been in many battles before. He knows how to do this kind of stuff.” The ghost tried to comfort Tommy as best he could, but it still made him feel a little dizzy to think about.

Tommy knew he would be fine under Techno’s care, he was just worried about pain, and plus he’s never had this done to him before. So he was still a little nervous. He did find his brother’s words to be comforting. He seemed confident everything would go well. 

Tommy nodded to Ghostbur and relaxed a bit, resting his head back on his pillow. 

“Where’s Phil? He’d usually be in here by now.” Tommy asked. Ghostbur was about to answer until he was interrupted by Techno, who had just woken up.

“He went into L’Manberg to stay for a couple of days. Said he’ll update us on anything going on.” Techno yawned, his hair presently messy. He didn’t seem to care, as it was the morning time, and he would beat anyone’s ass who tried to make fun of him.

In summary, he was not a morning person.

Tommy made a noise of acknowledgement, a little sad that Phil wasn’t there, but knew it’d be alright with just his two brothers.

Ghostbur handed him some food and told him to eat it slow just in case. The three talked over breakfast during the peaceful morning. Tommy was happy that they’d fought Dream off for a while. At least, he hoped so.

Phil was walking through the bitterly cold snow, but he didn’t seem too phased by it. The snow crunched beneath him as he took in the snowy surroundings. It was really gorgeous once you looked. 

He hummed the tune to hallelujah (it was still stuck in his head after the other day) and pulled out the compass to L’Manberg, making sure he was heading in the right direction.

A pair of eyes watched Phil as he walked back to his home, and he gripped the pickaxe in his hand tighter. The pair of eyes were Quackity. He glared daggers towards the man, that motherfucker was going to pay for  _ helping _ Techno.

Quackity ran back to L’Manberg as quickly as he could, determined to make it before Phil did. After a long sprint and a coupleof ender pearls he made it to the nation, and raced to Tubbo. 

“PRESIDENT TUBBO! PRESIDENT TUBBO!” The blue beanied man shouted, out of breath.

Tubbo turned around, confused.

“Hey, Quackity, you alright man?” The president asked him, a bit concerned to say the least.

“Yeah, yeah… I-I… Sorry.... I found Technoblade!” Quackity yelled out, which caused Tubbo to quickly slap a hand over his mouth. 

“SHHHHHHHH!!!! L-let’s talk about this in private alright? Just, let's go to the… the tunnel.” Tubbo whispered to his VP, who nodded in agreement.

The two of them made their way over to the tunnel Quackity had built to spite any traitors to him. He could finally tell Tubbo his exciting discoveries.

“Okay… FINALLY. So, I found where Technoblade was. Now obviously we knew Phil was visiting him, I mean, Techno is his son. But, not only were the father and son there, but the entire family! Tommy, Ghostbur, Phil, and Techno all in one place! Like sitting ducks!” Quackity recounted to his friend. Tubbo’s eyes went wide.

“Well did you do anything?” Tubbo asked him.

“No, Dream got to them before I could.” He admitted, seemingly embarrassed.

Tubbo sighed a bit, “So, Tommy’s there huh? What’d Dream do to them?”

“Well, I found him… I uh, don’t really know if you’ll like to hear this… um, a-are you sure you want me to tell you?” Quackity said, suddenly getting nervous. He knew how much Tubbo loved Tommy and how much he trusted Dream, but it might be better for him to know the truth…? He didn’t know.

“Yeah… I would like to know… D-did something bad happen, Quackity? Is Tommy okay?” Tubbo worried, his chest starting to tighten.

“Well, he uh… I saw Dream, he had Tommy pinned down into the snow, he was yelling at him, saying something about how disrespectful he was, and… he was beating him. I could see a stab wound in Tommy’s leg and the look on his face… I- it wasn’t good, Tubbo.” Quackity stumbled out. 

Tubbo’s heart sank. He felt it ache as tears threatened to appear in his eyes. 

It couldn’t be. There was no way! Dream was… He was just keeping an eye on Tommy, right? Tommy was under his watch while he built a new life in exile… That’s what Dream told him!

“N-no… w-why would Dream do that…? Y-you have to be lying…” Tubbo whispered out. His voice had gone soft, and Quackity could hear the sorrow laced through it.

“I-I’m sorry Tubbo… Th-that’s what I saw... I… didn’t stick around much longer. I know Tommy ended up back at Techno’s place, but I haven’t seen him since.” 

Tubbo could feel his world crumbling. He sat on the ground, his legs giving up on him, and started to sob softly. He just found out that his best friend had been extremely injured and beat, and he didn’t know if he was still alive.

Quackity came and sat next to his younger friend, wrapping an arm around his shoulder, and holding him closer. He’d always been good at comforting people. Quackity loved physical affection. It was definitely his love language.

Tubbo cried softly into Quackity for what seemed like forever, until his cries turned to sniffles, and he finally looked into his friend’s eyes.

“I-I’m sorry, this isn’t very presidential of me isn’t it…” Tubbo admitted, wiping some of his tears away.

“It’s alright, you needed it. Let’s take your mind off it for a little bit. I have a plan of what we’ll need to do next.”

Quackity explained his plan. He told the president that he wanted to raid Techno’s house. He wanted to force him out of there as peacefully as they could, but still use violence if necessary. This was Technoblade they were talking about, afterall.

He also told him that Phil would most likely have a compass, map, notes, information, many things that could help them get rid of Techno. It was best if they confronted him for information.

“Alright, I agree with this plan. We’ll gather together Fundy and Ranboo in our plan and we can ransack Phil’s place tomorrow morning. We’ll need to be extra prepared so make sure you bring netherite armor and tools.” The young president told his VP.

Quackity was glad Tubbo was willing to go with his plan, and immediately nodded, heading out to gather up everything for their plan tomorrow.

Tomorrow would be the end of Technoblade.

Tubbo on the other hand, went back home. He didn’t pay any mind to any details of his house before throwing himself on the bed. He sighed into his pillow and finally relaxed, letting out all the emotions from the day.

The voices buzzed back again. 

It wasn’t an uncommon thing anymore, Tubbo started to hear buzzing voices after exiling Tommy. Like a swarm of annoying bees telling him horribly negative things.

_ You’re becoming just like him. _

_ More and more by the day. _

_ You exiled him, Tubbo. _

_ He’ll never forgive you for this. _

_ I’m sure he hates you. _

_ You didn’t come to him when he needed you. _

_ You’re a horrible person. _

_ You’re just like him Tubbo. _

_ You’re just the next Schlatt. _

Tubbo let out a scream into his pillow as he let out violent, frustrated sobs, eventually tiring himself out and falling asleep, tears still running down his stinging face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READINNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!
> 
> I love you all so much!  
> Any suggestions, as always leave them in the comments! I try to respond to every single one, it might get too hard eventually but as of now, it's likely I will respond the moment I see it!
> 
> Next chapter will be out tomorrow by that I mean the 21st because it's still the 20th where I live okay byeeeeeeeeeee


	6. Chapter Six- The Bees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo is caving to the voices inside his head. Phil has been put under house arrest and they have found Techno's compass. The butcher gang is on their way to Technoblade.

Early the next morning, Tubbo, Quackity, Fundy, and Ranboo got together to discuss their plans. They’d all brought their netherite armor, waiting to put it on as they were still in L’Manberg. Tubbo didn’t feel particularly well that morning. He felt shaky, and the voices he heard were louder than usual.

He ran a hand through his hair, trying to focus on his friends and their conversation. The voices buzzed. 

After the voices began to speak to him, he quickly named them the bees. It made it easier to shrug them off, and for a while he could just ignore them. He assumed that they were there just to bother him. Just some side effect of his mental state or something.

But they started to get worse. He could feel the voices getting to him. The buzzing reaching inside his head, and driving him insane. They told him horrible things. And he was starting to believe them.

Tubbo was pulled away from his mind when Ranboo put a hand on his shoulder, asking if he was alright.

“H-huh? O-oh, yeah… I’m fine, sorry…” Tubbo said awkwardly.

The meeting went on for a little while longer until finally they had everything they needed to get the plan in action. They gathered their things up, and went straight for Phil’s house.

Quackity was the one to knock on the door. Inside, a small “coming! Give me just a second!” was heard, and they all waited patiently. Phil opened the door and he looked immediately shocked and confused.

“OH! Uh, can I help you guys? Sorry I just got home last night so, I’m a bit all over the place.” Phil told them, adjusting his iconic hat, that now sported a light blue color. Fundy was the first one to speak up, his voice a little meek. They knew that Fundy was hesitant on interrogating Phil, especially since that was his grandpa, but he wanted to take down Techno, so he came along.

“Well, uh, we were just wondering if you could answer a couple of questions? I-it won’t be bad if you just comply, s-so…” The small fox hybrid spoke up. He folded in on himself a bit and definitely had a stutter, but maybe it would be more convincing to Phil.

“Um… sure… Come in…” Phil responded. The first thing he noticed about this group that came to the door was that they all had aprons on (except Ranboo, who looked like he didn’t even want to be there). Their hands and aprons were covered in a red substance, which Phil could only assume was blood.

Phil let the four of them into his house, and he stood there a bit awkwardly.

“So… what’s with the halloween costumes?” Phil jokes, getting more and more nervous by the second.

Quackity laughs sarcastically, “very funny, Phil, um, these are actually our uniforms for the butcher gang. It’s our little group that plans on taking down anybody who is on L’Manberg’s hitlist. We… need information off of you Phil. We know you know a lot about Technoblade, and he’s our first target.”

Phil’s heart dropped. 

These people were after his son?!

He had to let him know as quickly as possible, Tommy was over there injured, and Ghostbur would give information away as if it were his blue that he was obsessed with!

An anger rose in Phil’s chest. Even if Philza Minecraft had the most information on Techno, he’d never give it away. His son was trying to change, and he has shown amazing progress. These past few days have been hectic and emotional, but they’ve been what their family needed. They’d been separated for so long and then the moment that they got back together and hung out just as a family again, someone from this godforsaken land had to come and destroy it.

“Wha… What makes you think I would give away the location of my son! I won’t be telling you anything! You must be really fucking stupid to even  _ think _ I would tell you how to take down Techno!” Phil spat at them.

Tubbo seemed hesitant and nervous, he didn’t seem like he was all here, and that worried Phil, even if he was trying to kill his son right now. This didn’t seem like something Tubbo would do at all. 

“Phil… Technoblade is a danger to this country, as president, I ask you to aid the country. It’s vital that we take him down, I mean, he spawned two withers! He threatened everyone in this country and I won’t stand for that!” Tubbo started to pick up his tone, it now sounded more powerful and desperate.

“Tubbo… listen, I don’t even support this country! I don’t support any country! All you guys do is hurt and cause more conflict! You exiled your  _ best friend _ , Tubbo. My son! For what, so Dream wouldn’t hurt you? News flash! I haven’t seen Tommy in as much pain and sorrow as I did the other day  _ ever _ in my life. You’ve made his life a living HELL! Fuck all of you I won’t let you hurt my family anymore!” Phil shouted at them. He had finally snapped at them. He finally told them the truth that nobody would tell them, but they needed to hear. Kick them off their high horses.

Tubbo’s eyes went wide, his mouth hung open. Was Phil telling the truth? Had he really put Tommy through that much? 

The voices clawed at him, and he wanted to fall to the floor and scream. He could feel them screaming at him, telling him to use violence, to get rid of Phil. He was in the way of his plans and he didn’t respect Tubbo.

“...Search his house.” Tubbo managed to get out.

Immediately, Quackity, Fundy, and Ranboo started to dig through the chests scattered around the room. Phil panicked, and he looked at Tubbo, directly in his eyes, and glared.

“Stop! STOP LOOKING THROUGH MY THINGS!” Phil yelled.

They didn’t listen to him, so in a blind panic, he reached into the pocket of his jeans and held his phone in hand. He began to type something out to Techno, doing his best to not let anyone see. He sneakily double checked his message and sent it to him.

_ ‘Better kiss you retirement plans goodbye’ _

Tubbo sneaked over to the barrel in the corner of Phil’s room and he panicked, it was too late. 

He pulled out the journal and compass that led straight to Techno.

“Hey guys, look what I found.” Tubbo said with a smirk on his face. It was as if he was an entirely different person. He handed the compass marked ‘Techno’s Compass’ to Quackity, and flipped through the pages of the notebook, that had everything recorded about the base and things they had done together.

Quackity chuckled, “oh boy… you’re in trouble Phil… y’know, technically, you not cooperating with us is a legal offense.”

Phil grit his teeth and waited for it. He knew it. They were gonna exile him, kill him, do something horrible. But if it could just be him and not any of his boys, he would be fine.

Tubbo spoke up after closing the journal and pocketing it, “yeah… You’re right, Quackity. Philza, as president, I am placing you under house arrest. You will not be able to leave your house until you get specific permission from either me, or Quackity.”

Phil was taken aback, but still worried. He had no way of checking up on Tommy or Techno now, and these people know knew how to find Techno.

He glared at Tubbo, “Fuck you.” He told him, then whipped around to his grandson, who was helping in this endeavor. “Fuck you, you’re no grandson of mine.” Philza spat.

Ranboo placed the metal anklet around Phil’s ankle and the four of them began to leave, Quackity loudly mocking him. He could hear Quackity out there still just laughing and mocking Phil, telling him how pathetic he was.

But he knew Quackity was right.

Why can’t he protect any of his sons?

He grabbed his phone, checking it to see that Techno had responded. He seemed panicked.

Phil typed back. 

_ ‘They know where you are, get ready old friend.’ _

_ ‘They found the compass’ _

Techno didn’t respond, and Phil sighed, sinking to his knees as tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. He knew that his son was doomed. And what about Tommy? Ghostbur wouldn’t be able to care for him on his own, and Tommy could NOT be left alone again. 

Tubbo smirked as he held the compass tightly, leading his friends towards the direction of Technoblade. Fundy seemed distracted, it was probably because of what Phil told him. It was harsh, but he knew that Phil was angry. But Tubbo could care less, after hearing what he had done to Tommy, he let the voices take control, because Tubbo couldn’t bear to be himself anymore. He failed everyone.

He no longer liked the sound of bees.

He didn’t like the way they fluttered by or buzzed at him.

He didn’t like the way they stung.

Tubbo doesn’t like bees anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I actually got this chapter out faster today!!!!  
> I hope you liked this chapter, it was weird to write out in more Tubbo's perspective since it's been very Tommy-centric. Anyways, as always, leave suggestions in the comments, and if you have any oneshot ideas you would really like to see, I'll take suggestions, and maybe even make a oneshot book
> 
> Have a Merry Christmas, Hanukkah, or whatever you celebrate  
> Happy Holidays!  
> See you next chapter :D


	7. Chapter Seven- Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The butcher gang finally arrives at Techno's place, and their plan goes into action. A sleeping Tommy and oblivious Tubbo don't know they're feet away from each other. Techno decides to give in to protect his family.

The trek to Techno’s place was long, to say the least. Once they reached the ocean and realized they’d have to boat across, everyone sighed in annoyance. They followed the compass, which was convenient they had found. Even though Quackity had found where Techno’s base was, Tubbo and the rest were certain they’d get lost just following him.

They’d finally made it to dry land, and all four of them let out a long sigh. But they weren’t done. Quackity sat down on the ground, resting for a little bit. The rest joined him, sighing in exhaustion. None of them spoke, they all mutually agreed it was too much energy to talk.

When they finally got up, they felt a bit more energized, and excited to use their legs after sitting for so long. The group traveled through the forest before they came upon a snow biome. 

_ Tommy always hated snow biomes, _ Tubbo thought to himself. 

Tubbo checked the compass, making sure they were heading in the right direction. They had to be close. The snow crunched beneath their feet as they made their ways through the trees. They got distracted when Fundy found an arctic fox, making an impatient Quackity beg him to get a move on. 

Suddenly, Tubbo stops. He hears a nearby sound, confused as to what it could be. Who else could be out here? That’s when the pale form of Ghostbur appears after coming around a tree, taking the entire group by surprise.

“OH! H-hello, guys, what are you doing out here?” Ghostbur’s echoey voice asked them.

It made sense to them all of the sudden. It would make sense that Ghostbur would know where Technoblade was, and might even be staying there now.

Quackity was the first to answer, “well, actually Ghostbur, we’re looking for Technoblade, y’see he did something to L’Manberg that we need him to pay for so we’re coming to get him.”

Ghostbur’s eyes went wide with surprise.

“Y’mean, you’re not coming to kill me? T-Techno said you were, actually, I’ve been staying with him for the past couple of days, he found me in the middle of a snowstorm and since I can’t be in the rain or snow because I melt, he took me to his place which was very kind of him, it was…” Ghostbur trailed off, he had gone completely off track, but the ghost’s memory seemed to slip often, never ceasing to fail him.

“No no Ghostbur we’re not here to kill you we’re uh, we’re here for Technoblade, can-can you take us to him?” Tubbo reassured the pale form in front of him, hoping that would convince him to help them.

“Um, I don’t see why not, I can show you his cabin… follow me.” Ghostbur responded, immediately starting towards it. The four others looked at each other with surprise, but they were glad things were going so well.

It didn’t take them long before they saw the small cabin in the middle of the snowy clearing, smoke coming from the chimney, and Techno’s horse Carl resting in a stable on the side of the house.

Before they went any further, Quackity stopped all of them, “Alright guys this is it. We are going to take down Technoblade, but even if we have the advantage, it’s still  _ Techno _ and we’ll need to be on our guard.”

At the end of his pep talk, Tubbo nodded, and placed a couple of healing potions and regen potions behind a tree for them to grab later if needed. The four took out their diamond axes, the butcher gang was completing their very first mission.

Ghostbur was extremely distracted, embarrassingly waving and shouting for Techno, who was trying to hide himself in the cabin. He seemed pissed that Ghostbur gave away his position like that. The pink haired man walked out of his house, and stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking out at the four butchers on the hill in their netherite armor.

Ghostbur and the others on the hill made their way down and now stood five feet from the blood god himself, staying completely silent.

“Ghostbur, would you please go inside and keep watch on the house?” Techno asked, breaking the awkward silence. The ghost nodded at this and made his way into the comfy cabin in the snow.

Inside the cabin, Ghostbur made his way up the ladder to where they had moved Tommy and Ghostbur’s beds. He saw the sixteen-year-old sleeping soundly in the bed, taking a nap. The ghost went and sat on his own bed, watching Tommy. He knew that he should probably keep him out of whatever was going on outside.

“What do you want from me?” Techno asked the group before him. He was terrified, his anxiety was at a peak and he didn’t know if Phil was safe either. Why had they ransacked his house to come and find him?

“Techno, Techno, Techno, y’see, you did things to our country that we haven’t forgotten. And we’re looking for justice. We ask that you come back with us to L’Manberg peacefully, or we’ll use force.” Quackity explained.

Technoblade’s blood ran cold. He knew something like this would happen, but he still hoped something could go right.

“Listen, I know I spawned those two withers in L’Manberg, and I hurt lots of people, but that’s why I’m out here! I-I came out here to change! To get away from the government so I don’t hurt anymore people-- Please just let me stay here.” Techno pleaded with them, but to no avail.

He immediately felt a foot to his chest as he tumbled backwards into the snow, Quackity holding the blade at Techno’s neck. He’d already been pinned.

“ _ Do you really think I’m that gullible?  _ You may think you’ve changed, but that doesn’t change the fact that you hurt people, and you need to pay for your actions.” The black haired boy told him.

Techno used his instincts and kicked the axe held at him out of his hands, the blade flying into the sky. He jumped up and pulled out his own weapon to start attacking, when he saw Tubbo next to his horse.

“SURRENDER NOW, OR I’LL KILL CARL!” The young president shouted at him. Technoblade froze, immediately lowering his weapon into the snow. 

“Let’s not be rash, alright? My weapons down now okay, just, leave Carl alone…” He begged. If they were going to play dirty like this, he didn’t want to make a wrong move. They could even hurt Phil or Tommy if he didn’t cooperate. 

Maybe he could just go back with them to L’Manberg. If he was compliant, he could still speak his mind, and then he might be able to make it out safe without losing one of his lives. The men smiled at him, also lowering their weapons, as he felt Ranboo grab his wrists, cuffing them.

So this was how it was going to be, huh?

He could see Ghostbur worriedly looking at him from the window, but he gave his brother the most reassuring smile he could.

As he was dragged away, hearing Quackity insult the fuck out of him, Tubbo stay silent and stare off into space, and Fundy chime in every so often, Techno hung his head. He was only doing this to protect the ones he loved. He only prayed it worked in his favor.

Techno was loaded onto a boat with Tubbo and they sailed off. He knew this was going to be long. Tubbo was oddly quiet, and he knew something was off. Techno could just sense it. Whoever this was, it wasn’t Tubbo.

“Tubbo, I hope you know Tommy was staying in my house. You were feet away from the person you had exiled and yet you didn’t even know. Didn’t even bother to check that special compass of yours, did you?” Technoblade spat. He didn’t currently care how much he meant to his brother, he just wanted to make him hurt for all the times he’d hurt Tommy.

Tubbo on the other hand, was devastated. His heart cracked at every syllable that came from Techno’s mouth. He had been so close, and he didn’t even know. He wanted to scream at Techno, or just push him off the boat, kill him right there, but all he managed to do was cry.

The tears fell down his face, and nobody, not even Techno said a word. They all just let him cry.

The voices whispered to him, tauntingly.

_ You were so close _

_ What would seeing him even prove? _

_ You’re just pathetic, a monster who can only hurt. _

_ Can’t you see? Why don’t you give in already, you’ve considered it so many times. _

_ Just let us do it, we can show you who you really are. _

_ Stop pretending, Tubbo. _

_ Tommy hates you. _

_ He will never forgive you. _

_ Forget about him, we can free you. _

_ Technoblade only told you the brutal truth. _

_ Tommy is most likely on the verge of death at this point. _

_ You’re worth is nothing to him. _

_ Get rid of the compass, _

_ Drop it _

_ Drop it _

_ Drop it _

  
  
  
  


_ Drop it. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the late chapter! Today has been hectic!!  
> I cosplayed Dream with a friend who went as Technoblade, and it was extremely pog. If you'd like to check out our cosplays, my friend's Tik Tok is @urfavelink  
> Give him a follow!
> 
> I also made another story, it's called A Villain's Morals, and it's a superhero AU for the SMP! I'm super hyped about it, so go check it out, I'd really appreciate it!
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter, if there's any more characters you'd like to see more development for, let me know!  
> See you next chapter!


	8. Chapter Eight-Drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG GUYS ITS BEEN A LITTLE WHILE IM SO SORRY!!!   
> IM BACK AND MY UPDATE SCHEDULE WILL BE BETTER I PROMISE
> 
> Tubbo throws his compass into the ocean, before panicking to retrieve it. Things don't go too well and Techno has to save him. Tubbo opens up to Ranboo about what's been going on.

Tubbo had stopped rowing his boat a long time ago, his sobs racking his body. He could hear Ranboo and Fundy begging him to stay with him. He was screaming. The buzzing in his ears was deafening. And it hurt his head. 

Techno sat behind him in the boat in shock. He had no idea that his words would have this big of an effect on the boy, and it hurt him to see. It reminded him of Tommy. And then something familiar about the way he screamed and covered his ears hit him. Tubbo could hear voices too. It all made sense, of course, they were different from Techno’s voices, but he knew exactly how Tubbo felt in these situations.

Said boy had pulled out his compass,  _ his Tommy. _ He’d gripped it until his knuckles turned white and threw it into the ocean, screaming.

“JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!” 

There was a long pang of silence.

Techno had felt this same way. He knew how it was, to fight against voices that were so loud that they were mind-controlling. Everyone around them in their respective boats had gone completely silent. Tubbo’s eyes went wide and he gasped loudly. Then he jumped off the boat.

“TUBBO NO! NO DON’T DO THAT!!” Fundy shouted after him, but he couldn’t hear him.

The cold water enveloped his body, his body felt heavy. His eyes were open, searching for the thing he treasured so much. The voices were almost muted in the heavy, dark water. It felt so peaceful.

As he clawed through the water, trying to find the compass, he could feel his rising panic. He swam deeper down, until he caught a glimpse of a purple shimmer. Tubbo swam after it, his heart racing. He hadn’t even thought about breathing, or how far down he was going.

The compass was in view, but Tubbo could feel his lungs tightening, beginning to burn. He finally touched the cold surface, grasping in his palm. He turned to swim up, but felt his body give out on him. The voices laughed at him, bubbles releasing from his mouth as he sank deeper into the dark sea.

On the surface, Quackity, Ranboo, and Fundy all panicked over what was going on. It had been too long since Tubbo came to the surface, and someone needed to go get him. They fought on who would be most suitable to swim down there to grab him, and they were all interrupted by Techno.

“HEY! If you take these stupid cuffs off of me, I can save him. There are no tricks I promise. That kid is on his last life please let me save him, I don’t want him to die either. It would tear Tommy apart. Please!” The anarchist begged with them. The three others looked at each other, before nodding their heads. Ranboo carefully got in the boat with Techno and undid the handcuffs.

Techno thanked him before immediately diving into the water. The salty, cold water stung his eyes as he searched desperately for the kid. He decided his best bet would be to swim far down, as there was no possible way Tubbo was near the surface.

His clothes felt heavy on his back as he made his way down in the dark blue water. He finally caught view of the president, who didn’t seem to be conscious any longer, gripping the compass close to him as he sank down.

Techno quickly swam underneath him, and reached underneath the kid’s arms before swimming upwards. He was starting to run out of breath, but if he could just make it a little longer, everything would be fine. His urge to breath in was so strong, he kept shaking his head, the bubbles from his mouth making him panicked.

He pushed himself as hard as he could before he reached the surface, taking in a deep breath of water, pulling Tubbo up as well. The other three men cheered for him, waves of relief washing over them.

They helped Techno hoist Tubbo onto the now empty boat as Techno climbed on with him, and started to check his pulse. He realized he was probably going to have to perform CPR on him. His chest heaved from the lack of oxygen that he had underwater, as he pulled his wet hair from his face, and began to push down on Tubbo’s chest. He felt so tired just from saving Tubbo in the water, that he was a bit sloppy.

Fundy sat in his boat, anxiety rising. He prayed that Techno would be able to save the kid, because he didn’t know if he could handle another death. He didn’t want this 16 year old who was so innocent and kind to end up dead.

Techno finally found a steady pace as he pressed into Tubbo’s chest. He only started to slow down when the teen started to heave and cough, water coming from his mouth as he coughed it out of his lungs.

Tubbo could feel his chest and lungs burn everytime he coughed or even breathed. He grasped at his ribs in pain and finally opened his eyes, only to see Techno. He was so confused. Everything seemed to be a blur. He recalls getting handed off over to the boat Ranboo was in, Ranboo holding Tubbo close, telling him comforting words. Tubbo clung onto Ranboo’s jacket, before slowly slipping back into unconsciousness. 

Techno was forced onto the boat with Quackity, and they continued their journey back to L’Manberg. It was completely quiet the whole way. Everyone was confused as to why Technoblade would save Tubbo. They were thankful nonetheless. But they’d taken him hostage, and he’d saved the president of their country?

The group arrived in L’Manberg, Fundy and Quackity left to keep Techno somewhere secure until Tubbo was able to attend the trial. Ranboo was left with Tubbo, so he carried the kid with him to his house. When they arrived, he set Tubbo on his bed, and found somewhere else to sit for a little bit while he waited for him to wake up.

After about an hour, Tubbo’s eyes fluttered open, his throat felt extremely dry, and his clothes didn’t feel comfortable. He turned over on his side, and sat up slowly, grabbing a new set of clothes. 

He’d changed into his bee sweater and a pair of brown shorts.  _ Now he’d have to really deep clean his suit.  _ He thought to himself. But something didn’t feel right. Inside his head, it felt too… 

Quiet.

He made his way into his kitchen and saw Ranboo, seemingly making something. Tubbo paused before tapping on his shoulder. He didn’t really want to try talking. With how dry his throat was, he doubted he’d be able to get out a good sentence. Ranboo looked over at him in surprise.

“OH MY GOD! You’re awake! I’m so sorry I wasn’t in there, but it seems you found your way alright.” The enderman hybrid told him. Tubbo gave him a nod, before going to his sink and grabbing a cup. He filled it with water and chugged the whole thing down. 

Once Tubbo did so, he began to cough slightly, memories resurfacing of what he’d done. He threw his compass. He’d jumped after it, and everything after was a blur.

“D-did… I… almost drown?” Tubbo asked.

“Y-yeah… you almost did. Techno saved you, though. And we were so worried, Tubbo. Why did you jump in? Are you doing alright?” Ranboo seemed genuinely concerned for Tubbo. It made Tubbo happy, but he didn’t want to worry his friend. 

He couldn’t lie to himself though, he wasn’t doing well at all.

Just two days ago, Tubbo had sobbed himself to sleep in his bed, and he’d been having a continuous battle with the voices that had gone strangely silent. But could he tell Ranboo? He’d probably think he was crazy. And what if he told Quackity the truth? That he genuinely didn’t want to hurt Techno, or anybody. He wanted peace. So  _ so _ badly.

Ranboo never proved to be a threat, he’s always been kind to him, and never snitched. Tubbo sighed, and made his way to the kitchen table, sitting down and resting his head in his hands.

Ranboo followed, sitting across from him, seemingly waiting for whatever he was making to finish. He placed a gentle hand on Tubbo’s shoulder, reassuring he didn’t have to tell him if he didn’t want to.

“That’s the  _ thing _ Ranboo. I just… I don’t… I feel like I can tell you, but I need you to promise anything that I say will not be told to ANYONE else. Is- is that okay?” Tubbo asked. 

“Of course. Your secret is safe with me.” Ranboo told him. There was something in the tone of his voice that Tubbo knew that he could trust him. So he began.

“I-I’ve been _hearing_ things, Ranboo. And the things these voices tell me, aren’t good. They started to show up after I was faced with the choice of whether or not I should exile Tommy. They seemed happy with me when I exiled him… but I wasn’t happy. I felt forced into it, because I-I-I’ve noticed that if the voices get strong enough… they can take control, and sometimes they make me do things to myself and I can’t-- I don’t--” Tubbo began to break down. He hated what they’d made him do. Telling him he deserved it and that he was just horrible, and he _believed_ _it._ He still did.

Ranboo stood up and went around the table kneeling next to him and pulling Tubbo into a hug. “Hey… hey it’s okay, it’s okay, I’m here… You don’t have to go into detail Tubbo. Can you hear them right now?”

Tubbo sniffled, “N-no… I haven’t heard them since they convinced me to throw the compass. A-a-and, I know I said that I agree with Quackity and the butcher gang, but-but I don’t. It doesn’t make me feel good. A-and it’s not right. It’s the opposite of what I wanted to happen to this nation.” 

The enderman hybrid was petting Tubbo’s hair, comforting him by holding him close. He listened to every word that the boy had to say. Ranboo could tell Tubbo didn’t agree with Quackity, but he was manipulative. When Tubbo spoke, Quackity often told him he sounded like Schlatt. And he knew that hurt, after the promise he’d made with Tommy not to become the next JSchlatt.

“I just… I feel so  _ fucking terrible _ for exiling Tommy. A-a-and I haven’t seen him, and Techno told me he’s been so hurt… and it’s all my fault Ranboo! It’s my fault! I just… E-everyday, I just want to die now. A-and I know it would benefit more than hurt, I’ve done too much damage and so everyday is such a  _ battle  _ I don’t know how long I can go, Ranboo, I don’t- I don’t  _ know… _ ” Tubbo admitted, the tears were soaking Ranboo’s shoulder, but his friend didn’t care, because he was hurt. And dammit, Ranboo was going to help him.

So he sat and held Tubbo in his arms for as long as he needed, and eventually broke away to get him the soup that Ranboo had made. He set it in front of Tubbo, and this time he sat next to the boy. They ate in silence. And once he was done, Ranboo was comforting him again. 

  
Tubbo was the one who initiated the hug this time, clinging to Ranboo like his life depended on it. And it almost did. They’d sat on his couch, Ranboo holding the boy in his arms until he fell asleep. He knew that he’d fallen asleep when his breathing had gone calm and shallow, and his hiccups had stopped. 

Ranboo laid Tubbo down on his bed while he made the couch a bit more comfortable. He knew he couldn’t leave the boy alone anymore, and found it best to stay the night. Once he’d made his bed, Ranboo entered Tubbo’s room again to check on him, to find the boy sleeping soundly. He told himself that Tubbo would be fine, and finally went to lay down, closing his heavy eyelids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what characters you'd like to see more of next!  
> We could go back to Tommy and Ghostbur, Quackity and Techno, or more with Tubbo!   
> If you wanted, I could even do a chapter about Dream.   
> Let me know what you'd like to see, I'd be happy to do it!


	9. Chapter Nine- Healing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghostbur and Tommy talk about things that have been happening, what they suspect Techno had been taken for, and if Tubbo really hated Tommy. As they spoke, Tommy remembers that now that Techno was gone, he had nobody to treat his infected wound, and that wasn't going to end up good for Tommy.

Ghostbur paced around the room, he could technically float, but with all the thinking he’d been doing, his feet were planted to the ground. Techno had just been taken by the government of L’Manberg, and he wasn’t sure why.

He’d vaguely heard tales that Techno wasn’t a great guy, but obviously they didn’t know the real Technoblade. If they’d seen him just two days ago, panicked, tears streaming down his eyes as he carried their limp brother in his arms, maybe they’d feel different. But obviously they either didn’t know or weren’t convinced that he was a good guy.

He was pried away from his thoughts when he heard his younger brother start to stir, he was beginning to wake up. Ghostbur went over and sat on the edge of his bed that was placed near Tommy’s, watching his brother intently.

Techno had taught him to watch for certain things everytime Tommy woke up, to make sure his condition wasn’t worsening. Of course, the stab wound had been cleaned and taken care of before infection, so most of what seemed to be the problem was his sickness. Hypothermia was their best guess. He’d been in two situations where hypothermia symptoms could develop is what Techno and Phil said.

So they needed to keep watch on his breathing, his self awareness, shivering, slurred speech, and loss of consciousness. They kept track how many times a day he’d be asleep, and for how long. 

His brother moaned and groaned as he stretched out his muscles, his eyes fluttering open. He turned to face Ghostbur, he looked exhausted. But-- he’d just woken up.

“W-Wil… where’s Techno…?” Tommy asked, his voice laced with sleep. Ghostbur tensed up at this question. There was no point hiding the truth, he was just worried how his brother would react.

“W-well… S-some… people- came and visited, and they said they were going to escort Techno back… to L’Manberg.” The ghost explained, nervously.

Tommy’s eyes went wide, “W-Who?? Wil! Wil, w-who took Technoblade?” The panic that settled in the boy’s voice was obvious. He hadn’t jumped up to take action or started to freak out yet though. Ghostbur felt confident he might once he told him who took their brother.

“I-It was… the government. Tubbo, Fundy, Quackity, and Ranboo…” 

Once the words fell out of his mouth, he could see tears prick in the corner of Tommy’s eyes.

“T-Tubbo was here…? T-Tubbo was… was at the cottage, and he didn’t bother to come see me?” Tommy muttered out, a single tear making its way slowly down the curve of Tommy’s face. It broke Ghostbur’s heart.

“I-I don’t think he knew you were even here, Tommy. We can’t assume, we just, it’s going to be alright, okay? We’ll get in contact with Phil or Techno somehow, and we’ll figure this out, okay?”

Tommy sighed a bit and nodded before turning to grab his compass. It was almost a ritual. He did it every time he thought about his best friend. He rubbed his finger over it, and held it close to his chest, shutting his eyes.

The cold metal against his pink, flush skin felt nice. If Tommy was being honest, he felt horrible. Every time he awoke, it seemed his head was pounding. Sometimes he couldn’t breathe correctly, and he could still feel the chill of the outside cold, even under tons of heavy, thick blankets.

Tommy just wanted to sleep all day, but he’d missed his opportunity. He didn’t want to sleep anymore, not after he missed what could have been his only chance to see Tubbo again. And neither Phil nor Techno were here. It was just him, and the ghostly version of his brother.

“Ghostbur… I don’t know if you know this, but I don’t-- I don’t think there are good intentions in mind with Techno in L’Manberg. He kind of… Well, he kind of spawned two withers to attack us, betraying the nation and killing so many of us. It happened right after you’d blown it all up.” Tommy chuckled hollowly.

“I… I assumed he’d done something it seemed they were being rather violent out there. But I did also see that Techno gave himself up. And when he looked up at me through the window… The smile he gave me, was reassuring. As if, he was doing this for us.” 

Tommy could feel the melancholy in the air at his brother’s words. Of course it had been for them. Tommy had no idea how he’d ever repay Technoblade for everything. He’d just… He’d taken care of him. Just like when they were kids. How whenever one of them was sick, they’d bring everything to them and do it with a smile. 

They’d give their brother soup, or water, more blankets, entertainment, heck sometimes they’d even do each other's homework! It was such a strange feeling. One he hadn’t felt in so long. To just be held, and told that the things that happened weren’t his fault. That he wasn’t worthless, a pest, a bug who would alway be annoyingly buzzing in people’s ears. Someone who got in the way of everything, selfish and didn’t have other people’s feelings in mind.

Tommy curled up on himself, sighing as he got lost in his thoughts. He wondered if Tubbo was really so mad at him. If he really hates him. It absolutely hurt his heart to think about it. 

“Hey Ghostbur, d-d’you think that… that Tubbo hates me?” Tommy asked him gently, his voice quiet and dripping with sadness. 

“Of course not-! You and Tubbo- you two may be in a bit of a rough patch, but I could never forget how you two stuck together while I was alive. Even if you fought, you two were with each other through thick and thin and you’d figure things out. It’s a bump in the road, Tommy. I have faith that both of you will work things out and that you’ll be back together. That’s why you have Your Tubbo. Is because even when things are rough, it’s nice to know you’ll know he’s always there.” Ghostbur comforted his brother. It seemed he always knew what to say to him to make him feel better, as Tommy smiled up to him, genuinely.

Tommy decided to try and get up, he’d been in bed too much for his liking. He tried swinging his legs around, over the side of the bed, but once he did a severe pain hit throughout his right leg. He yelped, grabbing onto his calf where the pain seemed to come from and tears threatened to fall.

That’s when he remembered, Techno was supposed to clear out his infection today. If he wasn’t here to do that, who knows what could happen. He was sure leaving an infected wound open wasn’t safe. You’d think they’d gotten the infection out immediately, but that was almost impossible due to the amount of blood from the wound. So they decided to wait.

“W-Wil… Techno was supposed to-to clear my infection today…” Tommy muttered out, gritting his teeth.

Ghostbur gasped, realizing the same thing as his brother. Surely they couldn’t leave him like this? There was no way in hell Ghostbur could perform the procedure, and Techno nor Phil would be able to do it either!

The ghost immediately went over to the bookshelves on the other side of the room, and pulled out as many medical books he could find. He needed to know how badly this infection could get, and ways they could prevent it spreading until Phil or Techno came back.

While Ghostbur went searching, Tommy felt nauseous. His head started to spin, and he could feel burning from his leg. He covered his mouth, and quickly stood up, browsing to find the nearest bucket or something. He found one not too far from their beds, it seemed to have little water left in it, and he kneeled over, ignoring the pain as he vomited. 

His body lurched as his stomach forced up everything inside him. Tommy could feel his head spinning fast, and he was sweating like crazy. A familiar feeling ran down his leg, as he soon realized he’d reopened his wound moving so fast and kneeling in the way that he did.

Tommy cried out for his brother’s help, who stopped everything, dropping his books and came to Tommy’s side. He rubbed circles in his back as he got everything back, but soon noticed the wound’s reopening. Ghostbur stood up, running to a chest to pull out more bandages, and just some heavy gauze to stop the bleeding.

He pressed the gauze over the wound, keeping it there as his brother finished puking, tears and sweat running down his face. Tommy cried out in pain, it sounded so miserable. He could feel everything, emotionally and physically, crashing down on him, and he hated it.

The two of them sat there for a while, Ghostbur tending to his brother’s wound to the best of his abilities, and Tommy crying and lightly complaining about random things that were bothering him. His clothes were too hot, he felt so sweaty, his body felt so achy, everything seemed to be dysfunctioning

As Ghostbur finally laid Tommy down on his bed, he started to sing “You Are My Sunshine” to calm his brother’s cries.

You are my sunshine

My only sunshine

You make me happy,

When skies are gray,

You’ll never know dear,

How much I love you,

Please don’t take my sunshine away…

The other night dear,

As I lay sleeping,

I dreamed I held you,

In my arms,

When I awoke dear,

I was mistaken,

So I hung my head and cried…”

Tommy’s sobs slowed to hiccups as he felt how tired and worn out his body was. He was just complaining about being in bed, but it really was better for him to be there. He laid his head on the pillow, groaning as his body felt so weak and tired.

He closed his eyes, Ghostbur’s singing putting him sound asleep, as he wondered about his brother in L’Manberg, what challenges he faced. Or what Phil was doing, if he knew about Techno being in the city. Tommy didn’t know a lot about what was going on, but he knew one thing for sure, that Wil would always remind him of as he pulled his compass close again.

He always had Tubbo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about late chapter! 
> 
> Got so fucking distracted today, I watched Tubbo's stream, and then hopped onto Jack Manifold's.   
> My donation got recognized today and it was hilarious. If you'd like to see the clip, somebody on twitch clipped it. Title of the clip is 3 pounds 72.
> 
> If you were there for that, yes that was me, and I was laughing my ass off for hours.  
> We still love you Jack, no hard feelings my man.  
> If I find the link, I'll post it in the comments :D


	10. Chapter 10- Why'd You Save Him, Techno?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity ponders to himself why Technoblade, the blood god, would save their head of government and perform CPR on him. He asks Techno, but isn't quite satisfied with the answer. Techno realizes he left Tommy in the cabin with an infection, and Dream could possibly find him, so he makes a deal with Quackity and Fundy out of desperation.
> 
> Tommy is being taken care of by Ghostbur while Dream lurks in the shadows, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

Techno was being pushed along by Quackity and Fundy, who were taking him somewhere he would be kept until trial. His hands were cuffed to his back again and all of his weapons and armor had been taken off of him. He had one other trick up his sleeve (literally), that would be used in the worse case scenario. 

Quackity was utterly confused. He hadn’t said much after what had happened. Technoblade,  _ the blood god, _ had saved their president. There were several things wrong with this in his brain; first, he hated the government. Why would he save the head of theirs? Second, all of them had just forced Techno to come with him to be put under a trial against his will. Third, Techno had just insulted Tubbo  _ seconds _ before saving him.

He was extremely grateful that things worked out the way they did, but something about it still didn’t sit right with him. Should he ask? Would that be a stupid thing to do? He couldn’t keep himself wondering forever.

“Techno…?” Quackity called for the pink haired man’s attention. A grunt acknowledging Quackity could be heard. “Um, I don’t know if this would sound stupid, but why… why’d you save Tubbo earlier today?” 

“Um… well, I know that I hate the government, but Tubbo is a  _ child _ , Quackity. Even I’m not cruel enough to leave a kid to die because he’s a government official. He’s my brother’s best friend, and I am not going to put him through anymore pain, and… I kind of know what he’s going through. At least, in that moment I knew.” Technoblade explains. 

Quackity nods to him, understanding slightly, but feels stupid to push on the topic. His plan was to execute this man who just saved their president, who has a brother waiting for him at home, who’s dad is in this city  _ right now _ . Under house arrest.

Techno keeps silent as everyone else does, besides Fundy’s constant humming he does during silent situations. He thinks about how Tommy is doing under Ghostbur’s care, he isn’t too worried until…

_ Oh god. _

Techno was supposed to help the infection in Tommy’s stab wound today. And he left him all alone with Ghostbur in the middle of a snowy forest. Dream knew where they were, and if he found out that Tommy was in there unprotected…

His stomach lurched and his skin crawled. He couldn’t stay. He needed to be there,  _ now.  _ Of course, there was not possible way Techno could get back so fast, he’d literally just given himself up to come here. Could he use saving Tubbo as an excuse? Or would they just shut him down? What if Dream was listening right now, or Quackity went and told Dream. He knew L’Manberg and Dream SMP were working together now.

Techno could feel his knees go weak. He was scared for every possibility. If Tommy was left untreated, he knew that he could wind up with a disease, that the infection could spread and that it could become fatal. He’d seen it in the wars, the countless people who couldn’t get infections treated in time, who kept fighting until they collapsed on the battlefield and were left to die.

The three men soon approached the main presidential building, their white house. They escorted Technoblade inside, and took him to a smaller room with a bed and small bathroom in the side. There were other essential things, and it wasn’t the best, but it was definitely not a prison room. It seemed to be more of a guest room maybe.

“This is where you’ll stay until the trial. Obviously, it seems kind of cruel to put you in a prison cell before a trial you were forced into and after you saved our president, so we’re keeping you here. However, we will lock the door later tonight just in case, i-it’s a precaution.” Fundy explained, playing with the ring of keys in his hands.

“That’s very nice of you… thank you, but I-I know I said I’d come here willingly, and I know that this nation probably despises me. There are wanted posters everywhere. But back at my home, Tommy is hurt, and I was supposed to help him today and if I don’t, I’m just worried about what could potentially happen to his health. I… I’m really worried about him. Ghostbur won’t know how to help and Phil… I don’t know where he is, but you have his compass and, I just don’t want to lose my brother.” Techno spilled out, stumbling over his words as he tried to convince Quackity and Fundy to let him save Tommy.

Quackity’s eyes went wide in disbelief. He’d seen Tommy get hurt, but he’d assumed by now he’d be all healed up. It did make sense, though. With what he’d been through and all the trauma, there had to be a pause before Techno could operate whatever he needed to. 

“I… look, Techno, I am going to be honest. I really,  _ really _ don’t like you, and I know you’ve saved Tubbo today but… I don’t know if there’s really a way I could get you to Tommy. He may be hurt, but I cannot risk you betraying our trust again and running off. I’m going to need you to stay here. I’m sure Tommy will be okay for a couple days.” Quackity said, after a long pause of silence. He felt bad leaving Tommy injured, but it was best for them to keep Techno here.

Fundy decided to speak up though, “U-um… we could have someone go retrieve him and keep him in a safe spot for a little while so Techno can operate what he needs to, and then someone could take him back? I-I don’t know, it could be too much effort but it’s just an idea…” Fundy peeped out, feeling meek and anxious in a room with vice president Quackity, and Technoblade the blood god.

Techno saw this as a shred of hope. If they agreed to bring him over for just a day, he could guarantee his brother’s safety.

Quackity pondered for a bit before nodding his head. “Yeah, I guess we could do that. I’ll arrange it tomorrow morning, but until then, please stay here Techno, I’ll have Fundy keep you updated.”

Techno’s heart fluttered with happiness and relief as even the voices in his head who were extremely anxious before, and told him to attack Quackity, had settled down and were at peace with this.

The two men left him in the room, and Techno flopped onto the bed, exhausted. He closed his eyes and finally relaxed for the first time all day. Tommy would be okay, and he could have a chance at making it out alive from this trial. And that was enough.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Tommy laid in bed, his body soaked in sweat as his second fever of the day broke, and his body ached and yelled at him. Ghostbur worriedly took care of his brother all day, and he didn’t take a second for himself to calm down.

He brought up some bread, water, and a couple other foods to keep upstairs and placed some in a chest, while bringing the bread and water to his brother. 

“You need to eat something,” Ghostbur said to his brother, handing him the small roll of bread. Tommy looked at it and grimaced. He hadn’t had an appetite ever since he threw up. Tommy knew it was necessary that he ate something but he really,  _ really  _ couldn’t bring himself to. “ _ Please,  _ Tommy. I don’t want you to get worse, you may not feel hungry, you may feel like it’s all going to come out of your system, but I don’t want you to end up malnourished. You’re already skin and bones as it is!” Ghostbur exclaimed.

Tommy knew his brother was right, so he took a small bite of the bread, and swallowed it. If he could take tiny bites at a time, he could most likely make it through eating the entire thing. It didn’t taste good to him at all, nothing did, but he kept going. Ghostbur sighed in relief and smiled at his brother, so proud that he was trying.

\----

A masked face stood on a hill near the cabin, watching intently through the windows.  _ There was no sight of Technoblade _ . He smiled to himself, his now cracked mask pulled over his face. Dream stood up fully, making sure he had everything on him. 

“I’m coming for you, Tommyinnit,” he said.

“And this time,  _ no-one _ will be able to save you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy this was a hard one to write for some weird reason.
> 
> I've been vibing with Quackity and Schlatt being parental figures towards Tubbo so if I made like a small story about that would y'all be interested? It would imply a little bit of Schlatt and Quackity in love, but it'd be healthier because I believe that things could have worked out in the end but that's just me. Also DadSchlatt gives me life.


	11. Chapter 11- No Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream finally gets his hands on Tommy. What does he plan to do? He's supposed to escort him back to L'Manberg to get surgery for his infection, but Dream doesn't see that happening. He has other plans.

Quackity leaned back in the chair he sat in, sighing. He pulled out his messaging device for the server, clicking on Dream’s name before beginning to type. If he was going to get Tommy over here, he’d at least have someone skilled and capable do it. He was aware that Dream was the reason for Tommy’s pain, and he didn’t care what he did, as long as he got him over to L’Manberg. Plus, Dream is better at handling the wild teen.

_ ‘Hey Dream, I need a favor _ ’ he typed out. Little dots appeared indicating he’d read the message and was typing out a response.

**_‘Alright, what’s up?’_ **

_ ‘We have Technoblade here waiting for trial, we were informed Tommy was injured and we need him to be brought here temporarily for operation. Do you think you could retrieve Tommy and bring him here?’ _

**_‘Of course, I’ll have him over as soon as possible :)’_ **

Quackity sighed in relief. That conversation went exponentially better than he thought it would. He put the device away and stood up, guessing that he should probably see how Tubbo was doing. He wanted to get this trial done soon. Techno still needed to pay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dream couldn’t think of better timing for this to happen. There was no one in his way now of getting Tommy,  _ hell _ , he was tasked in retrieving him! Dream fixed the buckles on his boots and quickly made his way down to the cabin he’d been watching the past couple days. He put his ear up against the door to listen in. Not much could be heard, except for a distant humming most likely coming from Ghostbur.

He quietly opened the front door, observing the main room. The fireplace was going, and Techno’s pet enderman was sitting in the corner, silently. He tiptoed his way to the ladder, and gripped the rungs, hoisting himself up to the second floor. If Ghostbur’s face could turn any more pale than it was, it must have done exactly that. His eyes were wide, and he dropped whatever book he was holding in his hands.

“D-D-Dream…? W-w-what are you doing here-??” Ghostbur stuttered out, his form trembling at the sight of Dream.

“Wil, I came to get Tommy. I was asked by Quackity to escort Tommy back to L’Manberg so Techno could perform the operation on him. But that isn’t all I’m here for… y’see, you might’ve noticed, but Tommy is under exile, and everything that is given to him, should be from me. So I’m going to need to take Tommy, if you would kindly step out of the way.” Dream explained to him. 

A glimmer of hope seemed to shine in Ghostbur’s eyes when Dream mentioned that Tommy was going to get healed up back in L’Manberg, and he hoped that would be enough to convinve him to hand over Tommy. 

“O-okay, but you promise that Tommy will be healed up in L’Manberg?” Ghostbur asked.

“Of course.”

And with that, Ghostbur hesitantly stepped out of the way where he shook Tommy awake. The young boy before him was shivering, pulling his blankets close to him as he started to stir awake. He rubbed his eyes, yawning as Tommy looked up at what he thought would be Ghostbur with food or water…

...and his heart stopped.

Standing tall above Tommy, was Dream. Tommy’s breathing began to quicken. He scrambled, sitting up too quickly and was thrown into a coughing fit. His lungs burned every time a cough would escape him and he grabbed at his chest desperately. Tears threatened to fall at the stinging that went throughout his entire body. And now he was probably going to die by the hands of Dream. How did he get here? Where’s Ghostbur?

“Dream…” Tommy’s weak voice muttered out. He could see the crack in Dream’s mask, most likely from Techno, is what he thought. Everything seemed to move in slow motion, his heart beating rapidly.    
  


“Hello, Tommy. I’m here to escort you back to L’Manberg for surgery from your brother.” Dream stated, as if nothing was wrong, as if Dream hadn’t stabbed him nearly a week ago.

“B-b-but… I-I’m banished-- I-I’ve been e-exiled from… L’Manberg…” 

“It’s a one time exception. Your brother is undergoing trial and wouldn’t be back in time to do it himself, so I’ll be taking you there.”

Tommy weighed his options in the situation. He could try to run, but that would be immensely foolish and immediately backfire, given his condition. He could just go with Dream, no questions asked, but he’d have to keep his guard up. And Dream would most likely leave Ghostbur here, so Tommy would be alone with Dream again.

  
He dreaded the thought of having to be alone with Dream again. Who knows what he would do to him. His heart sank at all the many possibilities and all he wanted to do was see Phil. He wished he could have his dad here with him, to protect him and hold him close. To make sure Dream never hurt him again. 

What choice did he really have in this situation?

None. There was nothing he could do, and he knew that Dream was the one with the control here. Thoughts rushed through his brain of all the times that Dream had taken him down. All the times he told Tommy that he was all alone, that he was worthless, that he was a burden. He knew that everything was right, but especially now, it hurt to think about. He’d been reunited with his family, and he felt so loved, but at the end of the day he knew it was all fake and that his family truly thought he was a burden upon this world.

“I… fine, we-we can go… I…” Tommy mumbled out, his breath hitching after the lack of air from his coughing fit. 

Dream seemed pleased at Tommy’s words, quickly trying to get Tommy up and going so they could “get there as quickly as possible”. Tommy stumbled out of bed, his leg screaming at him from the stab wound, he could feel the wound threatening to reopen. Ghostbur noticed his discomfort, and quietly grabbed some more bandages to wrap up his leg tight, making sure that even if it did reopen, bleeding would be kept to a minimum.

Ghostbur was being extremely silent, and it was easy to assume he was also terrified of the powerful man that stood in the room. That pretty much validated that his brother wouldn’t be coming with them to L’Manberg. Tommy got on his winter clothes, draping the fluffy coat over him. He even put on some earmuffs to keep his ears extra warm. 

Finally, Tommy was ready to get going, and Dream wasted no time exiting the house. He seemed irritated about something, and Tommy knew that anger was going straight towards him once they were out of sight of Ghostbur. He held his breath, and braced himself for whatever beating or verbal deterioration Dream was going to place upon him.

The two of them made their way towards L’Manberg, not speaking a word to each other. Tommy gripped at the backpack he’d brought with him, shutting his eyes tightly as they made their way through the snow, which was now fresh.

Tommy turned around, and at that moment, he could barely see the cabin now. Dream was looking down at the compass every so often to make sure they knew which way to go. The silence was interrupted as Tommy guessed it inevitably would be.

“...So, I’m guessing you don’t have any more little allies up your sleeves?” Dream asked him, his tone deadly.

Tommy shook his head, who else would come and save him? There was no one out here besides him and Dream, and he knew he was fucked. 

“Well… you know what you did, right? You  _ ran _ from me, Tommy. You ran away after I’d found out about your little secret chest. Did you fucking think for a  _ second  _ how bad this would be for you in the future? Hiding behind your tyrannical older brother.” Dream spat, his annoyance and irritation clearly rising.

Tommy could feel the panic rising in his chest as Dream continued to downgrade him. Make him feel pathetic like he really was. Bring him down again. Where did old Tommy go, the young boy would never know. He was far gone, buried too deep under the newly resurfaced PTSD, abuse, neglect, and brutality.

“Well now there’s nobody. It’s just me and you out here buddy. And I swear to god that I’m going to make every second of this little adventure,  _ a living hell _ . And if you die? Well, that isn’t my problem, I can report that you were too weak from your little infection, and guess what? Everyone will believe me. And if anyone doesn’t, I’ll knock them down a couple pegs, just like I did to you. You’ve probably put it together, haven’t you. I  _ never _ not even for a  _ second _ cared that you were all alone in exile. But you began to depend on me, because there was nobody else who you could see or lean on. And that was perfect. Everything fell into place, because now, you see how little power you have over me, and I can do whatever I fucking want!”

Tommy was looking down at the ground, shoulders hunched as he tried to ignore every syllable that fell out of the smiley bitches’ mouth.

That’s when Dream turned to see him trying to ignore everything, and he used that opportunity to kick him in the side, pushing the boy into the snow. Those wide, blue eyes looked up at his mask with a strong sense of fear. He knew that something was going to happen to him, his side already ached from the kick.

“ _ LISTEN TO ME WHEN I FUCKING TALK TO YOU.”  _ Dream seethed with anger. Everything this boy did seemed to piss him off more. It only got better when he saw the terror and submission in Tommy’s eyes.

Dream stepped on one of Tommy’s arms, keeping him pinned in the snow. Was it so hard for him to listen? Anger from the past few days seethed through him as he finally let go, letting Tommy think he could get up, before stomping on his infected leg with all the force and anger he could put into it.

Tommy yelled out in pain, screaming, he felt his bone snap. Pain coursed through him, he could feel not only his wound, but a new found pain bursting throughout his leg from Dream’s impact. Tears began pouring out of his eyes as he tried desperately to muffle his cries. His breathing got exponentially heavier.

“Get the fuck up, Tommy.” Dream spat at him, ignoring the fact he’d just  _ broken  _ Tommy’s leg. The trembling boy below him nodded and tried his best to scramble to his feet. His body yelled at him telling him to sit back down, but Tommy’s mind only knew one thing.

_ If he didn’t do this, he’d be in danger. _

All of his senses seemed to be heightened, as his brain strategized the best way out of this situation with the least amount of pain. Tommy managed to somewhat pull himself up, balancing on one foot. He began to put pressure on the other, and a shockwave of even more pain came along with it.

Dream rolled his eyes underneath his mask, yanking Tommy’s arm and dragging the limping boy along. The blonde haired man checked the compass again, and Tommy, even through his horrible pain heard the thought in the back of his brain.

_ Shouldn’t he know where he’s going? _

Tommy couldn’t dwell on it, his mind was screaming too many other things at him. So with his best effort, he limped along. Dream still held tight to his arm, but it almost helped in a way, at least to keep him up somewhat, a force to lean on for balance. 

When it seemed like they’d been walking forever, they approached a small cave that Dream seemed to be heading towards. Inside, there were already torches, a fireplace, medical supplies and various weapons and armor. Tommy assumed this was all Dream’s, but why?

Tommy was thrown to the ground with a thud, his body once again yelling at him. He looked up at Dream towering over him, and scrambled away, desperate to get as far away as possible from the man. 

Mumbled apologies and sobs came from the boys mouth as he tried to ask for mercy. Dream must have taken Tommy to this cave to kill him. He looked around him and thought about how Dream would do it. Was it finally his time to die? Had Dream been waiting so long?

Tears pooled up even more at the thought that he’d never give a goodbye to Tubbo. He never got to see his best friend again. Tubbo had banished him, and that was it. Even if he came back as a ghost… would Tommy still remember him? Was it even worth asking for?

Tommy could feel his body going immensely weak as it gave out from under him, his arms giving out and his body falling limp onto the stone floor. He was blacking out, and all he could do was apologize to anyone he was going to hurt.

_ I’m sorry, Dad. _

_ I’m sorry, Wil. _

_ I’m sorry, Techno. _

_ I’m, so, so, sorry, Tubbo. _

Then it all went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend told me to write this before she got home and I did it hell yea! Yes @FlushyPotato16 that is you lmaooo
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, have an angst sandwich and suffer. Love y'all <3


	12. Chapter 12- Going Numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is scared, he wakes up in an unknown place, and all he can think of is his ptsd. His condition is worsening, and Dream's harmful behavior isn't helping.
> 
> Please let me know if there's any extra trigger warnings that need to be placed, I tried my best, just a heavy warning on a lot of implied sad stuff, most of it left to your interpretation. Hope you guys enjoy.

Tommy’s consciousness began to return, ignoring the cries rushing through his head begging him not to wake up again. His body was aching, it felt like hell. He told himself to go back to sleep, to ignore the pain, but it seemed to edge him further into waking up. Tommy had no clue what was going on, he couldn’t recall anything as his mind began to work again. It was cold. There was a faint feeling of fire nearby, and he could hear the crackles and pops coming off of it.

Tommy moved his body slightly, and the floor underneath him felt rough. That’s when things started to flood back. He was in a cave.  _ He was in a cave... _

_...With Dream _ .

Panic rose within him, his mind and body initiating fight or flight once more as he began to flutter his eyes open. He didn’t even know where Dream currently was or if he was even in the cave right now. All he knew was that Dream didn’t kill him for some reason.

He shifted to try and get up when his lungs burned and scratched as he was thrown into a coughing fit. His eyes went wide. If Dream was here, he would now know that Tommy was awake. Maybe Dream was waiting until he woke up to kill him. Tommy didn’t know. All he knew was that he was terrified.

Tommy turned to his side, and began to push himself up with what little strength he had. He panted as he finally started to get to his knees, but was pushed to the ground again. A familiar feeling was on his back and he knew that he was screwed.

“Good morning, sleepyhead~” Dream taunted him, pressing his foot down to keep him still. Tommy’s mind was racing, he had no way out of this situation and there was nothing he could do. Tommy had no words he could say to Dream, so he kept quiet, fighting back the stinging tears that pricked at the corner of his eyes.

The pressure was released off his back, but when Dream spoke, his voice sounded horrifyingly happy. Almost playful. “You’ve been out for quite a while, which isn’t a surprise since you’ve got a raging infection in your leg and it is also broken. But now that you’re awake, I’ll have someone to talk to again!” 

Tommy’s throat scratched as he muttered and croaked out what he hoped Dream would be able to make out as words. “I-I-I thought… you were taking me to L’Manb-berg…”

“Tommy, why would I take you there when I can sit here and play our little game for a while. It’s  _ so _ fun to see you suffer, Tommy! And-and I have no clue why but-but I’ll take you there eventually. Dunno if it’ll be dead or alive but I can  _ promise _ you’ll get to L’Manberg, Tommy.”

“B-B-But… th-there’s s-still one thing I need t-to do be-before I can die…”

“Nope, no discs, no taking me down, no punching me before you die, no suicide attempts… none of that, Tommy.”

“...I just want to give Tubbo a hug.”

Dream was taken aback. Was this kid still hung up on Tubbo? That’s the  _ only _ thing Tommy wanted. He wasn’t even begging for his discs anymore. Dream chuckled to himself. He’d broken the kid. He’d broken Tommy so bad that he wouldn’t ask for anything. He didn’t have a single spark left, only a hollow of what was once TommyInnit. And now he wants a simple hug from Tubbo. If Tommy got that, Dream could probably do whatever he wanted. He could torture, manipulate, do  _ anything _ because to Tommy it’ll stop mattering.

Imagine a world where Tommy didn’t care.

“Well, maybe you’ll get your wish.” Dream threw a small slice of bread towards Tommy, nothing else. He made his way out of the cave and turned back, a smile showing underneath his mask. “I dunno how long I’ll be out, Tommy. But… I guess I’ll take you to L’Manberg when I get back… that is, if you haven’t done something  _ stupid _ again.”

Tommy was left alone again, and he was terrified. He wanted to go to L’Manberg, but he had to do something about his leg so it had a chance of survival once they got there. Tommy began to push himself up, no matter how hard, his body scraping against the stone floor of the cave.

He was in a sitting position, and he finally took in the rest of the cave. There were two chests, a dwindling fire, little bits of food and water left, and some stone tools. He started to crawl to the chests, opening one up and frantically searching the contents.

There was some old cloth and leather that seemed to be in there, along with a stick he could use for a splint. He began to sit into a comfortable position against the wall, well, as comfortable as leaning against a stone wall could get. He hesitantly rolled up his pant leg, pain shuttering up and down his body.

When he took a look, blood had soaked through the bandages, and there was a stain on his pants as well. Tommy inhaled sharply as he unwrapped the wound. Despite this being a horrible idea, the only thing on his mind was to stop the bleeding. He didn’t think of any consequences of potential germs invading to make matters even worse. He tightened the cloth and even stuck a bit of leather over it to make sure it didn’t bleed through again.

Once that was done, he turned to thinking about the definitely broken bone in his leg. It throbbed and screamed at him as he moved it. Focusing on the point of pain didn’t help anything. Hot tears streamed down Tommy’s face as he broke down.

Tommy gave up tending to his injuries and allowed himself to cry. He sobbed until his throat was raw, where he couldn’t make a sound from his terror and sadness. Tommy came in and out of consciousness until he was ripped from a state of unconsciousness by Dream. He pulled Tommy by the arm, forcing him to stand as Tommy numbly made his way out of the cave along with Dream’s shoving. He knew Dream was shouting at him, but he couldn’t hear. 

They made their way through the snow, Dream’s voice still sounding like a muffled echo to Tommy. There were multiple times he’d been either pushed or fallen onto the ground. He could see blood dripping but wasn’t able to tell if it was a new wound or old.

Tommy was a shell.

It was a long 6 hours back to L’Manberg on foot and boat. He saw the country in all it’s glory there, no obsidian walls in sight. When they got close, Dream grabbed Tommy. He flinched to move from a hit or a punch, but was pulled up and suddenly being carried by him. Tommy was still tense, but the moment he was pulled into any sort of a comfortable embrace, he leaned into it, and fell unconscious.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fundy and Quackity knew Dream should be here soon. He said he would. That things had gotten rough with Tommy’s condition. They suddenly saw the smiley bastard himself approaching, and when Fundy saw that Tommy was being carried unconsciously by Dream, he had to get Tubbo away.

He turned to the president and Ranboo and quickly made up an excuse for them to go somewhere else. Ranboo caught the drift when he saw them hinting to Dream. Tubbo was the only one who didn’t know they were receiving a visitor today. It was better that way.

So as Ranboo and Tubbo made their way in the opposite direction, Quackity and Fundy dashed towards Dream, and Fundy had to stifle a scream at the sight of Tommy.

His hair was matted and covered in dirt, his clothes looked a little better in shape, similar to Techno’s outfit, but were still trashed. He had blood following him in a trail and his leg looked very, very out of place. Definitely broken.

Quackity’s mind raced, he saw that Tommy had wounds. Were these the ones that Dream caused and had gotten infected? Were these fresh? He started to feel sick. Who had he sent a 16 year old kid with?

“Dream… Tommy looks, well,  _ horrible.  _ I-I-I I’m going to be honest with you right now, I know you did something to him. And I don’t know if all of that mess on him is recent, but  _ what the fuck,  _ man.” Quackity exclaimed, trying not to look at Tommy.

“Well… I mean, he deserves it, you agree right? All Tommy has been is a pest, so I got a little bit of payback.”

  
They had to choose their next words wisely.

“Of course… I agree that Tommy deserves…  _ things _ . B-but we need him for our trial. He’s a bit crucial to swaying Techno right now… So- if we could just take him now?”

Dream shrugged, and handed the weak and shallowly breathing boy to a traumatized Fundy. 

“Alright, I’ll see you guys later.” Dream stated and with that walked off… a little too happily. 

Quackity felt the crushing guilt rise in his chest. He could fall to his knees right there. But they had a job to do, and they needed to do it quickly. Tommy’s life depended on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> So sorry it's been a while, school is kicking my ass, and I've been emotionally checked out because of the SMP. I'll probably explain what my views are on the direction of this story and following the newest canon in next chapter, so lemme know what you think if you feel like it. Anything you wanna see?


	13. Chapter 13- Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overtaken with guilt, Quackity rushes to get Tommy help. Tubbo visits Phil to tell him about Tommy, and finds comfort within the fatherly figure.

Fundy and Quackity began to panic. They started to run towards the small “hospital” they’d created. It was more of a place they held all the medical and doctoral supplies, as well as a bed for serious injuries and people who needed to be treated. Once they entered, they placed Tommy on the bed, and began rummaging through chests. He was groaning, coming in and out of consciousness as his pain and discomfort increased.

While Fundy got everything together, a very stressed Quackity ran out of the room and headed towards Technoblade’s small “prison”. He needed to do whatever voodoo or doctoral knowledge on Tommy,  _ now. _ He made sure to keep Technoblade in cuffs as a precaution. Quackity then made his way towards Tubbo’s house, where a tired Tubbo and Ranboo were, and once he had told them they needed to come quickly, they followed him confused.

Tubbo was scared as to what he was going to stumble upon. Technoblade was coming along as well, and he knew what it must mean. 

Tommy was here.

The four of them approached their small medical base and entered nervously. Tubbo hadn’t seen his best friend for a month. Would Tommy want to see him? He didn’t get invited to his party, and it made sense. Tommy must’ve felt so betrayed. He was all alone out there and he never once visited. Of course he was busy, but he also didn’t feel welcome.

So when he saw Tommy unconscious on the hospital bed, his heart sank. Not just because he was there, but because of the condition he was in. A wound on his leg seemed to be leaking blood, and not only that but the leg looked displaced and broken. He was pale and his hair was matted to his face with sweat and dirt. His clothing was covered in various stains of blood.

Although seconds after Technoblade saw his brother’s state, he ripped himself from Quackity’s grip, running to his brother’s side while demanding the handcuffs come off. Quackity quickly agreed and the moment they were off his wrists, Techno got to work.

“You buffoons! How did he get in this condition?!” Techno yelled, as he gathered together various sharp tools, bandages, and ointments. 

“I-It was Dream…” Fundy admitted, his hands shaking as well as his fox tail. 

Techno’s heart stopped at that statement. How the fuck did Dream get his hands back on Tommy? Weren’t one of these idiots going to fetch him? He should’ve been being taken care of while on the journey. That’s why he assumed it took so long.

_ “What… did Dream do..”  _ Techno’s voice was dripping with hatred and pure wrath. He told himself that Dream would never touch his brother again, and he failed. The voices weren’t happy. They weren’t happy Techno had failed, but more unhappy at the fact that Tommy was in pain, and they knew why.

“I-I-I-I don’t know! I-I’m sorry!” Fundy quickly apologized. The fox hybrid was extremely scared and intimidated in Techno’s presence, especially with how angry he seemed to be. Techno didn’t respond, as he only had one goal in mind now.

_ Save Tommy. _

He immediately got to work. Techno flipped Tommy over in the bed, making sure to rest his head so it wouldn’t strain his neck, nor was it face down and suffocated him. He pulled the dressings off of the wound and winced. He heard a gag behind him from one of the men, and Fundy as well as Ranboo seemed to have left the room. 

Techno prayed that the infection hadn’t gotten much worse, that he still had a chance. He didn’t want to be that guy who had to saw off his brother’s own leg.  _ I’m sure you had to in some timeline _ . A voice whispered to him, but he shrugged it off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tubbo was trapped inside his own mind. Everything was rushing and voices were buzzing and yelling. They were telling him horrible things. Things that Ranboo told him to ignore, because he was worth living for. Tommy was right here in front of him, in such a miserable and painful situation and it was all Tubbo’s fault. He knew it was. So he sat down in a chair somewhere in the room. He wasn’t going to leave until Tommy was better. 

**(Trigger warning- Self harm heavily implied)**

Things he had done to himself played through his mind. He could feel all the past scars all on his body. His legs, arms, everywhere. It was as if they were taunting him, stinging and burning like they did at first.

It was almost as if they were telling him he deserved them. No matter what anyone else said, he knew it was true. He deserved every little scar. None of them would add up to the pain he had caused others. That he had caused Tommy. The first time he had given in to what the voices told him to do, he didn’t sleep for three days. His mind raced and he felt so much guilt and regret. But he still did it again. It had become addictive. He wanted to so so badly when Ranboo was over, but he refrained, no matter how much it tore him up.

**(Okay you can come back now, thought this was a bit important to character development though, but didn’t want to make anyone triggered. You didn’t miss anything too serious <3)**

Tubbo was ripped from his thoughts, remembering Tommy. He looked back up at his best friend, who was being operated on. Techno seemed so focused. Tubbo was eternally grateful that they had someone who knew what they were doing to help out his best friend, and was even more glad it was his brother.

That’s when he remembered that Tommy’s dad was literally in L’Manberg currently. He had to go visit Phil. It would ruin him if he didn’t tell Phil that his son was here. They wouldn’t be able to bring him to Tommy, but he’d make sure Tommy and Phil saw each other when he was conscious again.

Tubbo stood up quickly, and left the building. He started towards Phil’s house and hesitantly knocked on the door. Phil probably didn’t want to see him. The door was opened, and when Phil saw Tubbo, he was surprised. But Tubbo didn’t look very good.

“Hey Phil, Tommy’s here in L’Manberg… he isn’t doing too hot.”

Phil’s face paled. If Tommy was in L’Manberg, something serious must be going on. Tommy was exiled from here, and he already knew that the boy was injured. If something had happened, he needed to know, now.

Phil invited Tubbo inside, and the two of them sat at the small table in his main room. Tubbo explained that Quackity had ordered Dream to bring Tommy back here for a few days to get operated on by Techno. He was infected after all, and everyone agreed he shouldn’t die out there.

“QUACKITY ORDERED DREAM TO BRING MY SON TO SAFETY?! THAT ABSOLUTE  _ FUCKHEAD,  _ HE THOUGHT THAT ORDERING THE CHAOS GOD TO BRING MY SON HERE WAS A GOOD IDEA? HOW BLOODY STUPID CAN YOU GET? TELL THAT FUCKER HE’S A PIECE OF LITERAL SHIT. ACTUAL  _ FECES _ IN MY EYES.” Phil shouted, his obvious scottish anger showing. He took a couple deep breaths and then pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing.

“I’m sorry, Phil… I-I’ll make sure you get to see Tommy soon alright? It’s best we let Techno do his work and then we can bring him over here for a few days. I didn’t know that Dream had done all those things to Tommy… I’m so  _ stupid.”  _ Tubbo said, looking down at the floor with a dejected look.

Phil placed a comforting hand on Tubbo’s shoulder, “I’m sorry I yelled at you Tubbo, you’re doing the best you can as president, and I’m so glad you and Tommy are friends. I’m sure he’ll forgive you. He never lets go of that compass.”

Tubbo smiled lightly and Phil pulled him into a hug. It was familiar, and comforting. The voices couldn’t hurt him when he was in Phil’s arms. Phil could tell that Tubbo was tense and that he seemed to be scared of something, so he didn’t let go. Tubbo was like another son to him, and so he felt like it was his duty to comfort him when he could. These events were too much for a 16 year old to experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So If you didn't know already, I've been doing some oneshots (A lot of dadschlatt) and I'd be totally willing to take requests, so if there's something you wanna see, leave it in the comments! I will not write smut, incest, pedophilia, anything like that, but I'm pretty much open to all ships if that's what you're looking for.
> 
> Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter!


	14. Chapter 14- Harsh Realities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno finds every way he can to heal Tommy the proper way. He is stressed and tired, but pushes himself forward until Tommy wakes up. Phil finds out what Tubbo's mental state is, and concludes it is best for the boy to stay with him for the time being.
> 
> ALSO-- MAJOR SELF HARM IMPLICATION IN THIS CHAPTER, SO IF YOU WANNA SKIP THE PHIL AND TUBBO PART GO AHEAD, IT ISN"T TOO IMPORTANT, IN THE END, TUBBO IS STAYING WITH PHIL FOR A WHILE :D

Techno didn’t sleep at all that night. His mind was too focused, stressed, and triggered. Plus, Tommy needed his attention, and that attention Techno would give. He blinked his eyes rapidly in an effort to keep himself awake, while he finally finished prepping enough to cut into the wound. He breathed in and out slowly as he steadily brought a scalpel to the wound to cut in deeper in order to scout out and purge the infection. 

Once deep enough and satisfied with his results, he grabbed a cloth he’d soaked in healing potion and antibiotics and brought it to the wound. He pressed the cloth lightly onto it after cleaning some of the blood off, and began to deep clean the infection. Techno wasn’t bothered at all by any of the things he was seeing, which he was grateful for because it was nasty. 

After almost three hours of the same repeated process of cleaning the wound out, he pressed gauze onto it and began to clean off the dirt from the rest of his leg, making sure to check every little scratch. He wrapped the cloth around the wound and his leg, but definitely not too tight. His brother’s leg was obviously broken, and he didn’t want to cause more pain with the tightness of the bandages.

Techno’s second problem was the broken leg. It seemed super terrible, and the bone was definitely not where it should be. It would have been his first priority if the leg was less covered in blood and dirt. Tommy was still asleep, and Techno had to take advantage of that. He knew it’d probably wake him up, but there was only one way to get his leg in the right position to heal. He would have to push it back into place.

Techno knew how painful that this could be, and that most of the time people had it numbed, but there weren’t enough resources for that unfortunately. L’Manberg had just recently lost everything (no thanks to Techno) and he was grateful for every bit of supplies he could get. So he took a couple deep breaths, grabbed his brother’s leg, and put it right back in place.

A loud scream could be heard for anyone close by, as Tommy shot up, yelling in pain, his voice sounding extremely scratchy and hoarse, but the scream still loud. He reached for the area of pain, but was only met with Technoblade’s hands and sympathetic smile. Tommy gasped in distress, tears unwillingly pouring down his face as he whimpered in pain.

“I know, I know, it hurts… It’s gonna be okay, it’s okay, I’m here, I’m here, focus on me.” Techno comforted as his brother tried to find his words. He was unable to as quiet sobs only escaped his lips. 

__________________________________________________________

[Meanwhile]

Tubbo eased his way out of Phil’s grip, resting his head on his shoulder in exhaustion. Phil knew the boy must be tired, emotionally and physically. He picked up the boy in his arms and brought him upstairs, laying him down in his bed. Tubbo deserved some rest.

He complied, obviously too tired to argue or even speak as he began to pull the blankets over him. Phil stopped him once he noticed markings that he didn’t like to see as his shirt rode up. The man wasn’t stupid, he knew what they were, and it broke his heart. They didn’t look too old, he noticed.

“Tubbo… I- Have you been…?” Phil didn’t have to finish before the boy pulled his shirt down over his scars quickly. Tubbo’s eyes went wide and tears pricked at the corners as he looked at Phil.

This broke Phil’s heart as he grabbed Tubbo’s hands in his own and squeezed them, gently rubbing his thumbs over the back side of his hands. “Hey… Hey bud it’s okay, it’s okay I’m not mad, I just need to know... “ Phil comforted as Tubbo began to weep silently. The boy was trying everything in his power not to look Phil in the eyes.

“I…I-I d-don’t-- I--” Tubbo began to mutter out, but hiccuped before it formed into another sob, incoherent mumbles fell from his mouth. Phil pulled him into another hug while patiently waiting for the boy to find his words. “I-I-I-I just… I deserve i-it an-and I don’t ha-ave any consequences f-for the horrible things I-I’ve done… I’ve hurt you, I’ve hurt Tommy, I’m a horrible president, everyone hates me, I just… Sometimes it’s better if I just didn’t exist anymore.” 

Phil’s heart shattered even more, as he gripped the boy in his arms even tighter, as if he would disappear if he let go. The young boy who felt as though he might shatter under Phil’s touch. It wasn’t right. He shouldn’t feel this way, and he shouldn’t have this responsibility. Although Phil was mad about the butcher army and the exile, he knew that it wasn’t Tubbo. Quackity and the rest of the presidency were pulling the strings here, and Tubbo knew he couldn’t disobey. He knew that exile was his decision, but to be fair, the boy was scared of losing his power, and of all the other possibilities, that seemed the most logical at the time. Dream was a manipulative bastard, and he knew that it wasn’t Tubbo’s fault for exiling Tommy. He was put in a corner.

“Tubbo… you do  _ not _ deserve this. I need you to know that. I know it may seem like this world is fucked, and that you have caused so much pain, but the reality is that you are the one hurting. You are grieving, and you think it’s your fault for all these things, but these decisions you’ve made… They are too much for someone your age to handle. It’s normal to be feeling this much pain and distress because of the situation you’re under. But it’s  _ not your fault.  _ It never has, and it never will be.”

The words from Phil sent Tubbo into a small hiccuping fit, muttering ‘I’m sorry’s’ and empty promises. The brunette trembled, seemingly holding onto a thread as he was in Phil’s arms. How those motherfuckers were going to have hell to pay.

“Does anyone else know?” Phil whispered. Tubbo nodded, sniffing a couple times before muttering out Ranboo’s name. He sighed a bit in relief, glad that one sane person knew that Tubbo was struggling and most likely helping him. “Okay, that’s good. How about you stay with me for a while, alright kiddo? I don’t want you to be alone right now.” Phil received another nod from the boy before laying him down on his bed and tucking him in. Tubbo fell asleep quickly. 

Once he knew he was fully asleep, Phil picked up his device, messaging Ranboo,

_ Thank you, for taking care of Tubbo. I just found out, the poor kids here have too much responsibility. Let me know if you need anything. _

Ranboo responded quickly, and Phil smiled.

**It’s no problem, I care about him, he’s a good kid. It’s tough being a minor in L’Manberg. I’ll let you know if I need something, thanks Dadza :)**

Next, Phil messaged Techno. He doubted his son would respond, as he was busy bringing Tommy back to health, but it still concerned him, and he wished he could see his son.

_ How’s Tommy doing? We won’t let that bastard get away with this, nor will I let them kill you here. Let me know as soon as possible. I love you. _

Phil sighed and leaned back in his chair. Things were going to shit lately. His son was in terrible condition, could possibly lose a leg, but he was sure Techno could handle it. Tubbo was in a horrible mental state, and needed to be watched. And he was under house arrest for trying to protect his other son from being captured and killed by the people running this place.

_____________________________________________________

Meanwhile, Techno had just finished wrapping the broken leg, which meant all he had to do was prepare some food for Tommy when he wakes up. He rubbed his eyes, which he was sure were bloodshot and filled a bottle with some water, as well as preparing some soup and other small soft things Tommy could try eating.

The voices were still pestering him, which didn’t help his irritability and insomnia. All that he wanted was to sleep. But he knew that wasn’t an option, because Tommy could wake up anytime soon, and he needed to be there.

While he waited patiently for a noise or a movement from his unconscious brother, he taught himself the knife game. He got pretty good at it, and was able to go pretty fast. Being the god that he is, he went straight to practicing with a knife.

And also being the god that he is, he didn’t lose a single finger.

The voices cheered and booed him until he heard a shuffle come from the bed his brother was laying in. Techno shot up and ran to his side, watching him like a small toddler at the side of their parent’s bed at three in the morning.

Tommy began to shuffle and groan, gasps of pain evident. He made noises of fear, most likely awaking from a nightmare, or remembering what had happened to him. Finally, his brother’s eyes fluttered open, and his head turned to see Techno.

When he finally processed who it was, tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, and he began to sob. Techno pulled him into a loving hug between the two of them, Tommy was safe. He wasn’t with Dream. Dream hadn’t killed him. Dream couldn’t hurt him.

Tommy didn’t care much for the shocking pain in his leg, because he was still reeling at the fact he was alive, and that he was with his brother, safe in his arms. Techno began to tear up knowing that his brother was finally safe, and knowing that no matter what, him and Phil would take care of Dream, and make sure he was  _ buried into the fucking ground. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry, I have been gone for almost a month AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-- but it's okay, because I'm back! I have a lot planned for this fic, and I really appreciate if you are still here. Comment if there's anything you'd like to see!
> 
> I am also taking requests, if there is a ship (if it isn't problematic) or anything from the dreamsmp you would like to see, let me know, I would love to write it for you! I know some people find it hard to find certain content so
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading, I hope you're having a wonderful day wherever you are!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> I have cried a bunch over the SMP lately lmao so here we are  
> I have more ideas, so if you guys think I should continue, lmk!  
> And remember,  
> you are all worth it <3


End file.
